A Love Written In The Stars I
by Koneko Kou
Summary: In the beginning... betrayal, love and trust. Will true love find her in this lifetime or must she wait for her next one? Complete.
1. In The Beginning 1

There is three different arc to this story- It is almost like a past, present and future. The story was going to be an Usagi and Mamoru tandem when I first thought of the concept but soon changed my mind as the story progressed. I just like the Usagi and Seiya loveteam, even if I know they were not meant to be together. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy and have reading it! I think it is obvious who is who- and I am sorry if I got lazy giving the other girls a real name.

FYI: Prince Ryuusei is Seiya Kou.

Another FYI: My story is not just based on the manga/anime but also the live action one. So their description, as to Serenity having a black hair, that is why. I thought it would be fun to mix things around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>There was once upon a time when the gods and goddesses ruled the planets and walked upon its green fields. The trees stood tall, the water a clear crystal blue and the animals were plenty and healthy. It was a prosperous era but not necessarily as peaceful as it would seem. Because even before the humans had completely taken over the planet, there were always small wars being fought between gods and goddesses, although the goddess and queen of the Moon Kingdom would always did her best to create peace.<p>

It was during this time when Princess Serenity, the only daughter and heir of the peace loving Moon Kingdom was born. The day of her birth was celebrated across the galaxy and even before she learned how to crawl, many other kingdoms had already tried to asked her hand in for their young princes, because most of the kings and queens knew that an alliance with the Moon Kingdom will bring more power to their kingdom. The Moon Kingdom maybe small compared to the other ones and it may rotate around Earth's axis, but the goddess of the moon was quite powerful and respected across the galaxy. The young princess grew up to be as kind and loving as her mother. She was obedient and loved by the citizens of Moon Kingdom and their close alliances, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. The Moon, as close as it was to planet Earth, especially compared to the other planets, didn't have such a strong alliance to one another. The citizens of Earth didn't trust the Moon and vice versa but regardless of that situation. The two remained civil to one another and peace treaties were made to ensure that no war will broke between them. Inspite of this, Princess Serenity grew up watching the blue planet from her window. She was always captivated by Earth and would day dream what the planet was like and what would be it like to live in it.

Princess Serenity grew up with the respective Princess of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. They were her good friends but they also served as her guardians. The Moon princess well being comes first and it was their duty to make sure she stayed safe at all times. Although, Serenity never treated as if they were of lesser princess than she was, regardless of the responsibilities placed upon the other princesses shoulders, in her eyes they were all equal and not only that, they were also Serenity's best friends.

At fourteen, Serenity was still not very much aware of the affairs that went on the throne room of the Moon Kingdom nor was she aware of the delegates that visited her mother from another galaxy. The queen believed that she should enjoy her childhood for now and a time will come when Serenity will eventually learn how to rule the kingdom.

She had been sitting on a white marble ledge by the water fountain, wearing a white flowing long dress, made out of the softest fabric that was comparable with silk, with her dainty hand slightly dipped at the basin of water, letting its coolness to flow against her slender fingers. With a gentle smile across her pale pink lips, she listened to the soft splashing of the crystal water. Her long black hair cascaded beautifully against her back and would gracefully move whenever the gentle breeze of the wind would blew passed by her. Her head slightly tilted to the side as she heard familiar voices that was heading towards her direction. Her brown hues glistened with mischief as she pulled her hand away from the water. It was Princess Mercury, Princess Jupiter, Princess Venus and Princess Mars talking and giggling about something that they heard from the gossiping servants. Serenity pulled her long skirt up as she docked behind the ledge and quietly hid herself away from the other princesses.

"I thought you said Serenity would be here." Said Venus as her almond brown hues scoped the garden, standing across the other side of the water fountain where Serenity was hiding.

"She was here earlier." Answered Mercury quite at lost, for she could have sworn she saw Serenity there moments ago before she came to look for Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

Serenity's hand moved and covered her lips as she giggled. Without saying a word, she got up. "I am right here!" She waved at the other princesses as her tiny feet then quickly moved underneath her and carried her across the silvery lawn below her slippers. She giggling with delight as she ran gracefully, letting the other four princess chase after her.


	2. In The Beginning 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon or its character... because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this silly fanfic of mine! Hehehe.

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

* * *

><p>Endymion, the crowned Prince of Earth can't believe that he was actually at the Moon Kingdom. He knew that someday he would have to set foot on the Moon, for it was his responsibility as heir to his Kingdom to do treaties with the Moon but he didn't think that the day would finally happen. Unlike his father, the King Zeus, Endymion didn't share his sentiments nor does he feel any type of animosity towards the Moon just like majority of Earth's population. He always believed that the Moon's Queen has a kind heart, for her reputation was well known from across the galaxy and that it wasn't some kind of a facade, like what most of citizens of the Earth believed in. He never quite understood why his father felt hostile against Queen Selenity. The older gentleman would always act like the queen of the Moon's real agenda was to rule over Earth but Endymion felt differently. For his eyes, the Moon Kingdom hasn't done nothing wrong to his planet and not only that, he find the Moon quite fascinating as well. As a small child, he loved to gaze at the Moon as it slowly made its way across the midnight dark blue skies as the stars twinkled behind it. It wasn't just Moon's ethereal beauty that captivated him but it was also the way the water or other animals would react whenever there was a full moon.<p>

The full realization of him actually standing in the throne room, with his four guardian standing behind him hasn't set in yet. The whole thing felt so surreal. He was truly amazed at the beautiful interior of the kingdom, from the perfectly sculpted marble statue, the beautiful painted artworks that graced the wall, the thick, velvet curtains that adorned the windows, to the crystal chandelier that hang above his head. He placed his hand across his chest, slightly bowed his head to the Queen after she stopped talking.

"I too long for peace Queen Selenity. Until next time." Endymion knew that another treaty will have to be discuss in another year. It seems like the treaty between them just have to be renewed and reviewed annually, for the citizens of Earth were just not comfortable having the Moon hovering around their planet. The prince straightened his body and softly gazed at the queen that sat gracefully at her throne. "Queen Selenity, I hope this is not too much to ask but may I take a walk at your garden? I have heard many great deals about it and would like to see it with my own eyes."

The Queen simply nodded her head with a kind, gentle smile across her lips. "Yes you may." And with that, Endymion turned his back, started to walk towards the door with his four guardians. The synchronized tapping of the heel of their boots against the marbled floor echoed throughout the room and the capes that adorned their back gracefully swayed with each step that they took. Once all of them exited the room, the Queen lifted her hand, gracefully moved her finger towards the guards that stood by the door. The two males nodded their head and carefully shut the big, double wooden doors. Now the Queen was safe from wandering ears who might be listening to the conversation she was about to have.

"Pluto, you may come out now." The thick red, velvet curtain that stood behind the Queen's golden throne gently parted as a dainty hand pushed it aside. Pluto stepped out from behind the curtain and stood right next to the Queen. "Is he the one?" Queen Selenity slightly tilted her head to the side. Her brown hues gazed towards Princess Pluto's direction then averted it back towards the door where the Prince of Earth and his guardians just walked out of.

The Princess stood there and quietly took a long inhale then exhale. Her hues were gazing at the same direction as the Queen. "If you mean if he was the one to start the war then the answer is no. He meant what he had said my Queen. He truly wants peace between the Moon and Earth's kingdom... but..." Her brows slightly furrowed as she shifted her hues away from the door and now looking at the Queen's direction. "A great war that will kill every living creatures across the galaxy will still occur and that war will be started by Earth." Her beautiful features darkened as more visions of future events entered her mind.

"What is it Pluto?" The Queen never once doubted the words that Princess Pluto had spoken, she was after all, the Guardian of Time Gates. She has seen the future and she protects the future by making sure fate takes its course without meddling with it. "It is the Princess, my Queen." Was all she said. The Queen looked towards the direction of the princess then placed her elbow on top of the arm of her throne, let her chin rest on top of it and gazed towards the direction of the window. She knew what Pluto meant when she said it was the Princess and she also knew who that Princess was.

Pluto knew that the birth of the Moon Princess would create disaster to every living beings in existence and chaos across the galaxy. When Queen Serenity was told about this, she made sure that she wouldn't get pregnant so that this catastrophe can be avoided but life still found its way into her womb. Princess Pluto and the Queen made sure nobody would find out about this little secret- for even if they knew of the tragic destiny that was intertwined with Princess Serenity, the Queen at least hopes that the future can still be change. Also, they didn't want any harm done to the young princess. For they were both aware that if any words came out of the possible disaster that the princess might bring to everybody, somebody, if not everybody would try to kill her.

_How unfortunate. My daughter has a kind heart and love by everybody. Why must this happen?_ The Queen thought to herself as she continued to gazed at nothing in particular through the glass window.


	3. In The Beginning 3

Prince Ryuusei: Seiya Kou

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and if I did, I won't be here writing this fanfic! hehehe

* * *

><p>"Serenity... get back here! We have to get to our class!" Mercury's soft voice rose as she gazed at the fleeting princess before her eyes. "Catch me if you can!" The Moon princess said playfully followed by a childish giggle while she gracefully ran across the silvery lawn. "You bet we will!" Venus said as playfully, as her dainty hands moved and grabbed her orange creamsicle colored gown and started to chase after Serenity. The same action was followed by Mars with her ruby red gown, Jupiter with her jade green gown and Mercury with her ocean blue flowing dress. No sooner than later the four princesses were chasing after the Moon princess and their joyful laughters and teasing filled the air.<p>

"Prince we probably should head back soon." Kunzite said in a rather firm but respective tone as he walked slightly behind Endymion. He knew their orders and sightseeing on the Moon was definitely not one of them. The King had been firm before they left. He told the four generals to escort Endymion to the Moon, speak with the Queen then bring him back to Earth safely as quickly as possible. But how can he the leader of the generals convinced the Prince that they must take their leave? He was still their master and no matter what what the King had told him, he still have to follow Endymion's words. Kunzite knew why the King wouldn't allow for Endymion to linger any longer than needed on the Moon, and he also knew that if the King wasn't that occupied with other more important matters that he would have not send Endymion to speak with the Queen, that the King himself would have went there for the treaty. Before the Prince was born, it was prophesied by Nephrite's mother, Queen Metaria that the Prince of Earth would fall in love with the Princess of the Moon. Not that there was anything wrong with falling in love. Kunzite himself thought this to be a beautiful feeling, rather whimsical but it was the fact that the Prince of Earth would fall for the Moon Princess that didn't sit well on the King's shoulder. Not just with the King of course, but to those who knew about the prophesy. The generals knew about it and they too were not very keen on that idea, for just like most of the population of Earth, they too didn't trust the citizens of the Moon.

Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite were princes from the four corners of planet Earth and they were the chosen ones to be Endymion's elite generals and confidants. The decision may have been made for them by their parents but the four men were all proud that the duty was bestowed upon them, for each of the generals felt it as great honor. The five of them were raised together and have treated each other like brothers. There was a strong bond and understanding between the five of them- to the point that they will all die for each other. Neither of the four saw watching out for Endymion as a duty but rather, it was a given. For they all love Endymion as their own brother.

"Kunzite... I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to stay even for a few minutes." Said Jadeite as his hues gazed at the beautiful scenery around him. The landscape looked just like the ones in Earth but not quite exactly, for the plants and flowers on the Moon garden was something he had never seen on Earth- for all of them have that silvery hue in them. "What is matter with everybody? You all see plants and you all suddenly forget that we all have to get back to Earth!" Kunzite said somewhat annoyed as his right hand moved towards his head and let his fingers glide through his thick black hair. Endymion slightly turned around and threw a playful punch at Kunzite's arm. "Will you lighten up? Why are you such in a hurry anyway?" The Prince chuckled lightly as Kunzite playfully punch him back hitting him on the side of his body. The five men had not been paying attention to where they were heading nor was the Moon Princess. She had been running away from the other four princesses and instead of looking at the direction she was going towards to, she was looking back at the other four female.

"Serenity! Watch out!" Yelled Mars trying to warn the princess but it was too late, for her petite body had collided against Endymion. The prince had lost his balance and the two tumbled down a small dip and fell right on the silvery grass that covered the lawn. She laid beneath his heavy weight, her chocolate brown hues gazed up at his same colored eyes. He knew exactly who she was, for the golden crescent moon insignia on the middle of her forehead was quite visible underneath her bangs. He thought she was beautiful and never had he laid eyes on or seen true beauty up to this moment. Serenity had no idea who he was but she had noticed the way he was gazing down at her and it made her cheeks blush. The side of her lips curled up into a soft shy smile as she continued to look deeply into his eyes.

The moment was soon broken as their respective guardians ran by their sides. The generals helped the prince up while the senshi helped their princess up. "Are you alright?" Endymion gently asked the much younger female. "Yes, I am." Serenity answered shyly with a slight nod of her head. Serenity clasped both of her hands by her chest as she gazed back up at him once again. She can feel the mad beating of her heart against her chest, as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Jupiter was about to yell at the prince of Earth for not paying attention and bumping into the princess when she caught Nephrite's eyes who had been staring at her. Mars with a soft blush across her cheeks had been gazing at Jadeite, who was also looking back at her. The same with Mercury and Zoisite, Venus and Kunzite. The ten of them stood there, their eyes connected to the respective person that had not only caught their eyes but heart as well. The four princesses knew who the males that stood right in front of them. The generals fighting skills were well known across the planets and the generals very well knew who the four princesses were- and they can't believe that they were standing right before them.

"I assume you are Princess Serenity. I am Prince Endymion of Planet Earth." The prince said softly as he extended his hand towards her. She extended her arm and was going to place her hand on top of his, when Venus finally broke through the love spell that she was under in. "Serenity... let us go." She unwillingly pulled her hues away from Kunzite, put a strong hand on Serenity's elbow and pulled her away. "Mercury, make sure she changes her gown first before we head to our class. Jupiter and Mars, go to Sensei and let her know we will be there soon." Mercury put a gentle hand on Serenity's arm as she led her towards the castle, with Mars and Jupiter closed by behind them. Venus gave Endymion one final look before quickly heading back to the palace. She must let the Queen know what had just happened. It was her duty as leader of the senshi to let the Queen know everything that had happened to the princess.

"Let us go Master." Was all Kunzite can say. He knew that the King wouldn't be please at all if he found out that Endymion and Serenity had actually met. There was nothing he can do, it was almost fate meant for them to meet. Although, he doesn't regret, nor any of the generals, what had just taken place, for their eyes, they truly had met the most beautiful being on the galaxy and they will carry their images deep in their hearts until the day they die. "We should get going." Endymion agreed as he gave the Moon princess one last look. The five of them concentrated on their energies, gently floated off from the grassy lawn and quickly flew out of the Moon's atmosphere, out to the space back to their own home planet, the Earth.

* * *

><p>I thank you all for reading my story!<p> 


	4. In The Beginning 4

I want to thank everybody for reading my story.

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

* * *

><p>The King of Earth, Zeus, stood up from his throne with both of his hands clench against his sides while the four generals bowed before him with their left knee against the cold marbled ground, and their right arm rested on top of their bended right knee. He was a handsome man, with a salt and pepper wavy hair and blue eyes that now glared at his son. Prince Endymion stood tall at the middle of his generals, looking back at his father with hardly any expression on his face. He was not sorry that he had angered his father at all and he definitely was not sorry that he had met the Moon Princess. Even after now, under the hard gaze of his father, Endymion was imagining Serenity. Her beautiful brown eyes, her well shaped lips and her silken black hair in perfect contrast against her smooth alabaster like white skin. Even now, he can still hear the melodic sound of her voice and he can still detect her clean, floral scent against his clothing. He knew that it probably would be impossible to see the Princess again, he very well knew that his father would never allow for him to see her again, for King Zeus carried a great hatred against the Moon Kingdoom. Endymion can't help but feel a sharp pang of pain in his heart to know that there won't be a second meeting with Serenity. It was almost like a tease to him, for he was made aware of her existence but he wasn't allowed to do anything about it. He knew his father well and knew well enough that he probably would never set eyes on the Moon Princess again.<p>

"Leave." Was all Zeus to his son. Endymion lowered his eyes, slightly bowed his head then left his generals with his father at the throne room. How unfortunate. Was all he can think of as he walked out of the castle heading towards the garden. He walked into the white rounded gazebo, the heel of his shoes lightly tapped the stoned ground with every step that he took and he then sat on top of the ledge with his back rested against the sill. He lifted his chin, let the cool wind softly caressed his cheeks as he faced the darkened skies above. He can see the Moon and can't help but think of the Princess once again. He sighed and looked away from the Moon. Endymion felt bad for his generals, he knew that at this very moment his father was yelling at them, threatening their very lives if they don't keep an eye out for him and to make sure he doesn't set eyes on Serenity again. He can't help but wonder to himself what was the purpose of meeting her if he wouldn't be allowed to even look at her from a distance?

Princess Venus stood right in front of the closed wooden door with the two guards in front of her. She lifted her right fisted hand and knocked against the door. "Queen Selenity, it is me Princess Venus." She said in a loud, clear voice as her right hand fall back against her side. The Queen's beautiful arched brows curiously furrowed at the center of her forehead as she directed her attention back to Pluto. She nodded her head to the red-haired Princess and Pluto quickly made her way back from behind the curtain. When the Princess was completely out of sight, she called on Venus to enter the room. The guards opened the heavy wooden door and Venus entered into the throne room. Once she was standing right in front of the Queen, she gracefully curtsied then straightened her body back up. "My Queen, our Princess Serenity had bumped into the Prince of Earth." Venus knew that their kind Queen wouldn't have any issues with this news, even if she were to report her observance how the Princess reacted against the Prince. Being that she was a girl as well, she knew that Serenity was quite smitten by the handsome Prince of Earth but she also knew that the romance between the two will never bloom. She can't help but feel sorry for Serenity. The Queen only nodded her head and smiled softly at Venus. "Thank you for letting me know Princess Venus. You may go now." The Queen said in her gentle voice with a serene expression on her face. Venus bowed her head and made her way out of the throne room. The minute she walked out, the doors were quickly shut right behind her.

The Queen let out a heavy sigh as she let herself sank down to her throne. "Pluto it seems like it was inevitable." She said softly as the red headed princess walked out from behind the curtain. "I made sure that Serenity and her senshi will be in their class while the Prince Endymion was here but yet..." She slightly shook her head. "They still met." She placed her elbow on the arm of her throne and let her chin rest against her hand. Pluto resumed her place besides the throne and now it was her turn to look outside the window. "We have to tried to stop this event from ever happening my Queen, right from the beginning, but try as hard as we might, we were never able to stop it. All we can do now is prepare." The Queen lifted her chin off her hand and tilted her head to the side while she focused her eyes on Pluto. "I haven't lost hope yet. The Princess is still very young after all and I doubt she has taken any interest on the Prince."

But the Queen was wrong, for Serenity has taken a full interest on the Prince. She has not stopped thinking of the Prince since their brief encounter and she felt as if her heart was beating for the first time the moment their eyes locked on their first meeting. Even now that he was long gone, her cheeks was still blushed as she took her white gown off and stepped into her fresh, baby pink gown. She walked right in front of a mirror, looked at her image, making sure her gown was properly fit against her petite frame. She moved side to side, smiling at her own reflection. Her hand then moved towards her hair as she noticed a piece of green grass stuck with in the strands and carefully removed it. She then walked out of her bedroom then head towards the veranda. She found Mars, Jupiter and Mercury there, sitting on the cushioned settee filled with pillows. They were giggling and talking about the generals they had met moments ago. "Isn't he handsome?" Serenity said as she sat right besides Mercury. Her eyes filled with dreamy hope as she imagined herself meeting Endymion for the second time around. "Princess..." It was Venus, who had just walked in. "Perhaps it is best to forget about the Prince. You are aware of the Moon's strained relationship with Earth."

Serenity was only fourteen and still very much like a child. Her innocent heart was still filled with girlish dreams and hopeless romance. She also didn't have a clear understanding of Moon's relationship with Earth. "Truly you don't believe that Venus. Prince Endymion is very kind and sweet. All those vile things we have heard about Earthlings are just rumors." Serenity said giggling as she picked up a small pillow and threw it towards Venus. The other princess was not able to react quickly and therfore, the pillow hit her square on the face. "Why you!" She quickly picked up the pillow, ran towards Serenity and playfully hit her. Serenity just squealed. "Besides, I saw the way you were looking at that man with the long black hair!" The three other princesses soon joined in and the air was soon filled with teasing, squealing and giggling from the five girls. But as playful as the other four princesses were, they know their duty and that was to make sure that Serenity keep her distance from Earthlings, including the Prince himself. It should be easy, or so they thought, for the Royalties from Earth hardly visits the Moon Kingdom.


	5. In The Beginning 5

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Days had passed since that brief meeting and yet Princess Serenity can't stop thinking of Prince Endymion. At night, before she falls asleep, she would lay awake on top of of her soft bed, facing the windows and she would stare intently at the blue planet not far from the distance. The scenario of their short encounter would play over and over in her mind, relishing each moment and making it last. She was hoping that maybe the Prince of Earth would make another visit at the Moon Kingdom but as days turned into weeks, and learned more with the dealings between two kingdoms, she knew that she probably wouldn't lay eyes on him for another year or so.<p>

The five princesses were holding towards their class, the sound of the girlish giggles echoed through the walls as they walked down the hall. It was then an idea came into her mind. "I will be right back, I forgot something in my room." She said suddenly, as she gently grabbed a hold of her gown, pulled the skirt up by her ankles and started to ran away from the other girls. "Serenity wait..." Was all Venus could say for Serenity didn't really gave them a chance to follow her. She turned left down the hallway then slowed down. Serenity then looked back and made sure she wasn't being followed but instead of walking down the hallway that will lead her back to her bedroom, she walked down the opposite way and quietly made her way out of the palace. She heard voices and quickly, she jumped behind a bush and hid there. It was some guards, chatting along as they head towards their post. Once they were out of sight, she carefully got up and ran towards the garden, to the very place where she and Endymion first met. She looked around her, made sure nobody was watching then clasped both of her dainty hands by her chest and let her lids closed over eyes. She whispered quietly. "Please lead me to him." A pinkish ball of energy surrounded her as she was lifted off from the ground and she ascended up towards the skies. She didn't know exactly where Endymion or what part of Earth his kingdom was at for that matter, but she knew that her heart will guide him directly to him.

For the last couple of days, Endymion tried his best to convinced his father into letting him go back to the Moon Kingdom. He knew that his arguments against the king was futile but he still had to try. He wanted to see the princess one more time, for her memory never escaped his mind since that fateful day that their paths had crossed. He knew that his chances of seeing her again was zero to nothing, for even his four generals had informed him about his father's anger regarding the incident. Although, Endymion doesn't truly understand why the citizens of Earth do not trust the Moon and its Kingdom. The Queen didn't possessed any hostility nor did he even think that she was trying to take over the Earth. There was nothing of that sort at all. He felt that the Queen was quite sincere in wanting peace and all the accusations against her were false. The fear of being taken over by the Moon Kingdom was baseless. There was no solid proof of that ever happening and yet, the citizens of Earth live each day of their life as if the Moon's army will come down and slaughter them all.

He had been sitting on the green lawn for quite sometime now. His knees were slightly bended, facing up the bright blue skies with his feet against the ground. His right hand reached out for a grass, plucked it then sighed out as he threw the grass away from him. He then looked up, looked at the skies, his eyes slightly squinted at the harsh glare of the sun. How he wish it was night time already, so that he may looked up at the Moon. How comforting the very sight of it had become to him but at the same time, it made him longed for her. The generals were no where in sight. This was a relief for him. The five of them had just gotten done training and begged them to leave him be for a moment, so that he can be alone with his thoughts.

Not far from where Endymion sat, a female with red hair hidden behind a tall bush watched him intently with a soft smile across her lips. She had always love him since they were young. Her hand moved towards her chest to calm the mad beating of her heart. "Be still my heart, someday he will be yours to love." The red-headed female said confidently. She had been wanting to tell him how she felt, for she was convinced that if he knew how she felt for him, he would feel the same way for her. She thought that he was probably just shy to approached her, to tell her how he truly felt. She does have plenty of suitors who wants her hand in marriage but she made up her mind that Endymion would be the only man suitable to be her husband.

Serenity landed a couple of feet away from where the other female was hiding. She didn't notice her but the red headed female definitely saw her and was a bit confused at the very sight of her, for she didn't know who she was. Serenity's eyes automatically shut as she placed both of her hands by her face to shield her face from the sun. This was the first time she had been exposed to the sun and found the ball of fire too bright. She blinked her eyes open, letting her sight get used to the sun's brightness. Once she was somewhat used to it, she let her hands fall against her side and straightened her body some more. The strong ray of the sun bathed her exposed skin and she can feel its heat against her smooth complexion. It felt warm and her exposed white skin was turning a shade of pink. Serenity took a step forward, looked left then right, appreciating the colorful flowers and trees that grew on Earth. This was the first time she stepped foot on Earth and also the very first time she ventured out of the Moon, so everything was new to her. "How beautiful." She smiled, not really paying much attention where she was heading when her foot got caught on the root of a tree that was protruding off from the ground. She let out a squeek as she fell right on her face. Endymion's head turned toward her direction and he knew exactly who she was the minute he saw her. Quickly he got up from the ground and ran towards her side. "Princess Serenity, are you okay?" It was quite obvious he was worried as he helped her off the ground. serenity got up, her cheeks blushed from embarrassment. "I'm alright." She said softly as she looked down the ground, avoiding his gaze. "I didn't think I will see you again." He said gently, as he placed a hand against her chin and lifted her face up to his. Serenity shyly looked up at him, her heart skipped a beat upon hearing his words. She can't help but wonder if he meant it and she knew he did. She can tell by the look upon his eyes. "I am so happy that I have come to see you then." She meant every word of it and this made his heart filled with joy.

The smile from the red headed female disappeared and her amber eyes filled with jealousy glared at Serenity. _So that is who you are, the Moon Princess. You have no business here and you definitely have no business speaking to Endymion._ Her chest heaved as she took a deep breath in then out. She gave the two one last look before turning her back and with quiet quick steps, she walked away from them. Her name was Princess Beryl from the Kingdom of the West. She was the daughter of Queen Metaria and their family was known to master or study the black magick. She was Nephrite's older sister and their Kingdom was a powerful ally of King Zeus. Beryl knew that the marriage between Serenity and Endymion would never happen. The Earth's King of all Kings wouldn't allow that. She also knew that Zeus would rather see Endymion be betrothed to her, for out of the other four kingdoms of the Earth, her Kingdom was the strongest.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading my story!<p> 


	6. In The Beginning 6

Thank you for reading my story! I hope you are enjoying it.

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The four princesses entered the room where they held their classes and sat right in front of their respective silver-laden easel board. On the board was a white canvas with an unfinished painting of flowers in a vase. At the very front center of the room, located the very image of what they were trying to express through their paints, bouquet of flowers in a vase that sat on top of a rounded table. The teacher soon entered, greeted the girls one by one and when her eyes landed on the spot where Serenity was supposed to be at, she directed her attention to Venus. "Where is Princess Serenity?" Venus, turned her head towards the direction of the older female. "She said she needed something from her room. She should be here soon." The teenage princess said kindly, as she directed her attention to the small table besides her easel. She picked up a red tube of paint, twisted the cap of, then squeeze a drabble of the red paint on to her palette. She then proceeded to do the same thing to the other colors that she needed to use to finished her painting. The three other teenage females did the same thing that she was doing and in no time, their brushes soaked in paint, glided across the canvas. Almost half an hour had passed when Venus pulled her eyes away from her canvas and turned her head towards the direction where Serenity would normally be working on her painting at. Her feathered brows slightly furrowed when she didn't see Serenity. With a heavy sigh, she put her brush down inside a ceramic cup fill with water then averted her attention to the teacher. "Sensei, I need to look for Princess Serenity. I will be back." The instructor, who was giving some suggestion to Mercury on how to perfect her work more, looked away from the easel and at Venus then nodded her head before averting her attention back at the unfinished painting.<p>

Venus turned her back at her work, then started to walk out of the room. She stopped just right outside the door, looked down at the hallway, left then right, hoping she will see Serenity walking towards the room but there was no sign of her. She then walked down the hallway and headed straight to Serenity's room. Once there, she stood right outside the door and knocked on the door. When she didn't hear any answer, she placed her hand on the knob, turned it, then gently pushed the door open. Her brows furrowed and took a deep breath in when she didn't see any sign of the Princess. She was worried. _Could it be that something bad had happened to her? This is not like her at all._ She told to herself quietly, getting more worried with each seconds that passed by. She let herself out of the room, her hand grab a hold of her gown, lifted it up then quickly sprinted down the hallway back to the room where the art class was being held out. Once she reached the class room, she stood by the doorway with her hand pressed against the door sill. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter... Search around the Kingdom for the Princess, then report back to me at the Queen's library." The three teenage females looked at each other, nodded their head, placed their brushes down then scurried out of the room without saying a word to their instructor. This was one of the rare few times were they don't have to ask permission to their teacher to stepped out of the room. The Princess can't be found and might be in danger, so therefore, her safe well being would come first. The three parted ways, going on different direction of the Moon Kingdom in search of the missing Princess while Venus went straight to the library, keeping her eyes open every step of the way, hoping to find Serenity before she reached Queen Serenity, but to no avail.

Two guards stood right outside the wide open doors of the library, where the Queen and Princess Pluto looked over some scroll of proposition from another planet. She nodded to both of the guards and in return, they nodded back at her then walked inside the room. The Queen and the red-headed princess looked towards Venus as she curtsied. "Venus, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your art class?" The Queen asked questioningly as she set the scroll down on the smooth silver-laden table. Princess Venus straightened her body, nodded at Pluto then focused her attention towards the Queen. "Princess Serenity is missing. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter are looking for her at this moment." Venus took a deep breath in and looked down. Worriment and embarrassment marred her beautiful but youthful features. She was worried because she wasn't sure if the Princess was in good hands and embarrassed due to the fact that it was her duty to keep an eye out for the Princess, and now she went missing. The Queen froze from where she was sitting as her mind started to work one hundred miles per hour. She tried to calm her mind down and hope that nothing bad had happened to her only daughter. "She is on Earth right now with Prince Endymion." Pluto said suddenly, her eyes continued to gazed at the teenage female. Venus lifted her chin and met the green eyes of Pluto. Her brows slightly furrowed as her lips mouthed the word what in disbelief. The Queen's head turned toward the direction of Pluto and looked at her face questioningly. She tried to see if there were any lies at the words she just heard spoken, but the Queen knew that Pluto had spoken the truth. "Venus gather the other Senshi and please escort Princess Serenity back here at the Kingdom." The Queen said gently as she averted her eyes back on Venus. "And Venus, please do not blame yourself for this. It is not your fault." The teenage female nodded her head somewhat relief that the Queen didn't blame her for Serenity's disappearance. She then bowed her head and stepped out of the room. She then looked for the other princesses, gather them all up and made their way to Earth.

The Queen slumped down on the chair she was sitting on. Her right hand moved to the side of her head while her fingers gently massaged her temple. "This can't be happening." She said in a low whisper as her eyes stared blankly on the scrolls on top of the table. The one thing she was afraid of was starting to unfold right before her eyes. She had tried her best to make sure that her daughter and the son of Zeus will never meet but yet, it still happened. "Pluto..." She placed her right hand back on top of the table as she turned her head towards the direction of the younger female. "Is there anything we can do?" Pluto could only look at the Queen with hardly any expression across her face but the Queen already knew the answer to her question. She knew very well that there was nothing that can be done. "Maybe we can distract Serenity's attention from Prince Endymion?" The Queen said hopefully as she started to think of the names of different princes across the galaxy. "Maybe." Was all the Pluto could say. She already knew how this would end but the Queen on the other hand doesn't know the full extent of how things will turned out. Pluto wasn't allowed to say much about the future but she was allowed to give hints. She was the only daughter of Father Time himself- the one and only guardian of the Time Gates. Only she has access to the past, present and future and she was not allowed to meddle on any events that were meant to happen, no matter how disastrous that event might be. Besides she knew very well that she can't change destiny. There were just some events that will take place no matter what a person does to stop or avoid it. She can give hints on what may come their way, to better prepare them for the situation that was about to occur but that was the most that she was allowed to do and nothing more.

"Ah, Prince Ryuusei from Planet Kinmoku." The side of the Queen's lips curled up into a soft smile. Ryuusei was a prince from a distant planet, that was a year older than Serenity and somewhat resembled Endymion. "He is not engaged yet, isn't he?" The Queen tilted her head to the side as she looked at Pluto with hopeful eyes. "No he isn't yet my Queen and if I may recall, the Queen of Kinmoku did hinted before that she would like to see her son engaged to the Princess." The Queen nodded, she did indeed remember that. Serenity was just born when the Queen of Kinmoku visited the Moon Kingdom. The Queen was quite estatic when she found out that Queen of the Moon Kingdom just gave birth to a daughter. She jokingly told the Queen how she would love to see their children get married someday- the Queen of Kinmoku knew this would be a great match and not only that, the relationship between the Moon and Kinmoku will be stronger. It was all for political reason. The Queen of the Moon Kingdom of course didn't want to pawn her daughter for the some treaty between planets. She would love to see her daughter married because of love but that would seem impossible now. She knew who her daughter loves and she knew very well that Zeus will not allow such a thing to happen. She also knew that the citizens of Earth will not allow their beloved Prince to marry her daugther. It was a love that would be doom right from the very beginning.

* * *

><p>I know! Prince Ryuusei was finally mentioned! He does exist in this story!<p> 


	7. In The Beginning 7

You are all probably get confused to how I described the Generals. I am using their physical attribution on PGSM and not the anime.

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

* * *

><p>With their hands interconnected with one another, Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter travelled the short distance from the Moon to its neighboring blue planet. The four princess entered the Earth's surface, the skirt of their long flowing gown billowed gracefully as they landed inside the premises of the Earth Kingdom. Just like Serenity, neither one of them had been on Earth. Their shielded their eyes from the strong ray of the sunlight, not quite used to its brightness. Earth and its atmosphere were definitely different from the Moon. When their eyes finally adjusted, they looked around them and was quite amazed at the beauty of the landscape presented right before their eyes. Almost at the same time, their chins lifted up, as a tiny, chirping, blue bird came flying right above their heads. A soft smile appeared right across their lips as they watched the flying creature hopped from one tree unto another. "Let us go search for the Princess and take her back." Said Venus as she peeled her eyes away from the bird. She let her hand move by her head, let her fingers glide through her hair to smooth it out. She then let her hand to fall down against her side, turned her back against the other females, took a step forward.<p>

"Halt, who goes there." Before the four princesses knew it they were surrounded by the four generals with their swords drawn towards their necks. Neither one of them moved and their beautiful but youthful faces tensed up. The four of them were very much capabale of defending themselves and each of them were ready to call upon the power of their own respective planets if needed be. But the features of both males and females eased up upon recognition. The generals quickly drew their swords away and placed the sharp object into its sheath. They were quite embarrassed by their rash actions- but they were just doing their jobs as well. They maybe the princesses of their heart's desire, but they were still intruding regardless. "We apologize." Said Nephrite and in synchronized motion, the four slightly bowed their heads apologetically. "It is quite alright." Said Venus as she gazed unto the eyes of Kunzite. A soft shy smile appeared right across Mars's lips as she exchanged meaningful looks with Jadeite, while Mercury's cheek slightly blushed as she gazed unto Zoicite's brown hues. Jupiter bit down on her lower lip as she looked away from Nephrite's adoring gaze, only to shift her hues back at him. "I don't think we have been formally introduced. I am Kunzite." Said the long black haired male as he reached for Venus's hand. He held her dainty hand ever so gently and placed a kiss at the back of her smooth hand. "I am Princess Venus." She said softly with a smile across her lips. The same introduction and action also happened to the other generals and princesses- and this introduction also confirmed what the identity of the other person whom they have been thinking of since their rather short meeting back at the Moon Kingdom. "May I ask what brought you here?" Asked Zoicite, for the silver haired general can't really think of anything else why would Princess Serenity's guardian be here on Earth. Could it be that Mercury was truly here to come and see him? Ah no, his vanity wouldn't even allow him to think as such. Although, he truly did wish that was the reasoning why they were here. But the question asked hit the four princesses like a thunderbolt that it woke them up from a dreamlike state. The blush, the wishful look in their eyes and the soft shy smile across their lips were gone. They became once again alert, like the guardians that they were. "We are here for the Princess." Answer Mars rather hastily. "Where is your Prince? We believe that she is with him." The long black haired female said some more, getting annoyed. Mars still can't believe that Serenity would do something like this and she truly believed that Endymion most likely persuaded the Princess to come here on Earth. The four generals looked at each other questioningly. Could they really be speaking the truth? Would the Moon Princess really risk travelling all by herself just to see the Prince of Earth? But that would explain the presence of the senshi here, wouldn't it? The four princesses wouldn't be here on Earth for any reasons other than their duty. "This way." Kunzite said as he took a step forward and started to walk and head towards the direction where they have left the Prince Endymion at. The Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter followed behind him and right behind them, were the other three generals.

Endymion gently held Serenity's hand and guided her towards his favorite part of the garden. No sooner, Serenity found herself surrounded by red roses and she can't help but smile as she took in its sweet scent. She let her hand slide away from Endymion's grasp and walked towards a red rose that was in perfect bloom. She lifted her hand, let the tip of her forefinger to glide through its velvety texture. "So beautiful. I've never seen such beauty." She said gently as she continued to gazed at the flower. Endymion walked besides her, gazed at her sideview profile. "Neither have I. I've never seen such beauty." He said truthfully. Serenity peeled her eyes away from the rose, looked up at Endymion, caught his eyes then felt her cheeks reddened. She shyly looked away from him and averted her attention once again to the rose. Endymion then reached out for the rose that had caught Serenity's eyes and with one swift movement, plucked it from the bush. "Here take this with you. May it give you sweet memory of Earth when you do go back to your Kingdom." Serenity reached out for the rose and carefully held it. She then lifted her chin up and gazed unto Endymion's eyes. "I thank you kindly." She then brought the rose closer to her face and gently took in its sweet scent. Endymion smiled kindly at her and he can't help but feel an overwhelming joy in his heart. How he wish that it was permissable for him to see her more and to get to know her more. If only the relationship between his kingdom and hers were a lot better, a lot more peaceful that would have been possible. "I really am glad that you came to see me, Serenity. I have been thinking about you since the day we've met." Serenity felt her cheeks reddened some more. She honestly have no idea what compelled her to see him but yet, she doesn't regret any of her actions. She truly was happy to be here, to be able to see him and speak to him. "You should come see me then. You are always welcome to the Moon Kingdom." She said truthfully. Endymion's brows slightly furrowed in confusion but his features soon relaxed. It was quite evident to him that Serenity has no idea of the relationship, or lack of relationship, between Earth and Moon. "I wish it was that simple." He said somewhat frustrated as he turned his back against her. Serenity tilted her head to the side then took a step forward, now standing right next to him. She looked up at him. "Of course it is that simple. The Moon is not that faraway from Earth." She said innocently. Endymion looked at her and chuckled. He lifted his hand and let his fingertips to glide through against her smooth cheek. "You are right. It is not that faraway but that is not what I meant." It was now her turn to be confused. She didn't know what else could he mean. "What do you mean then?"

"Princess Serenity! There you are!" Yelled Venus as she hurried her way across the lawn and now standing next to Serenity. "We have to go." She said as she grabbed a hold of the other female's elbow. "What do you mean we have to go, I just got here." Serenity said protesting against Venus. She understand why they followed her here, her safety was their duty but she doesn't quite understand why they have to leave so soon nor why Venus was somewhat hostile towards Endymion. The other princesses were soon standing around Serenity. "Prince Endymion." Venus said in polite recognition as she bowed her head. "Mars, Mercury, Jupiter... let us go." The princesses gave the princes who take their hearts one longing look before a bright ball of energy engulfed their bodies. They started to float above the ground, then quickly shoot out from Earth's atmosphere back to the Moon.

"Prince Endymion." Said Kunzite after the five princesses departed. "It may not be wise to see her again." He walked right next to Prince Endymion and looked up again at the skies, where Venus had just departed. It was as if he was hoping that Venus would fly back down and stay for a few more seconds, so her beauty my graced him again. "Your father wouldn't be very happy if he were to find out about this." He said some more as he shifted his brown hues and now looking at the Prince who stood right next to him. Endymion continued to stare at the skies. "I will appreciate it if you don't say anything about this to my father." He said as he looked at Kunzite. Kunzite looked at the other generals, then looked away. He now looked at the ground as he tried to contemplate what was just said to him. "I won't this time Prince Endymion." Was all he could say. Endymion didn't say anything more after that. He knew that Kunzite and his other three generals were putting their own necks at risk for not even speaking of this event to his father. He can't ask them for more, although, he very well knew that the four generals will risk their very lives for him, even against his own father if he were to ask them too. Endymion once again looked up at the skies. _Serenity, if only it were that easy. I wish that we could have met in better times._ But the Prince had made his mind up he will try and see her again. If she had taken a risk of seeing him then he will do the same for her.

* * *

><p>I thank you all for reading.<p> 


	8. In The Beginning 8

I want to thank you all for supporting my story! I hope you are all enjoying it.

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

* * *

><p>The usual white clouds were no more but instead a lively color of pink, orange and red as the sun slowly set across the horizon. The heat that came along with the sun slowly dissipitated and soon replaced by a cooler air. The cries of the cicadas can be heard, alongside with the occassional ribbits of the frogs and once in a while, the hootings of an owl. A flock of birds flew across the skies that slowly darkened as night time took over from the exact opposite where the sun was taking its final bow for the day. The Moon slowly rose above and its loyal servants, the tiny twinkling stars started to appear in the now darkened skies. It was a beautiful sight to see only Princess Beryl didn't see any beauty to it all. She stood in front of the granite railings of the veranda, her dainty hands placed on top of granite's smooth surface. She lifted her chin up, her amber eyes stared angrily at the Moon. She used to find it quite soothing and romantic but now, she felt quite the opposite. How she hated the very sight of it and most of all, how she hated a particular Princess that reside on it. <em>How dare her!<em> She muttered to herself as she turned her head away from the Moon, which was followed by her body. Her back was now facing the railing and the beautiful garden right below it. She crossed her arms and stared at nothing moodily. She will not be defeated- especially not by some Princess of the Moon. Beryl took a step forward and started to walk gracefully across the tiled floor, with the train of her gown trailed behind her. She then took a sit on a metal chair with a soft cushion on top of it, letting the coolness of the chair to press against the warmth of her smooth skin. "Nephrite... where is he? He should know something." She said to nobody in particular as she let her eyes roamed about the place as if by magic her younger brother will appear right before her eyes. She knew where Nephrite was at, he of course would be at Prince Endymion's kingdom. Beryl can't help but envy her younger brother- envious due to the fact that Nephrite gets to be beside Endymion, while she on the other hand must content herself from watching the man of her deepest desire from a distance. She knew that Nephrite would know if there was something going on between Endymion and Serenity and for that reason alone, she cannot wait to see him and question him about it.

The red haired princess was so deep into her thoughts that she had not noticed when an older woman walked onto the veranda. Queen Metaria, her mother, stopped a couple of feet away from where she was sitting at and carefully studied her sideview profile. She can tell by this angle that something was bothering her daughter. She took a deep breath in and then out, her brows slightly furrowed as she walked towards her daughter and stood right behind her. She gently placed her hands on top of Beryl's shoulders and gave her a soft squeeze. The younger female was startled at first and her body involuntarily jumped out from underneath the touch but was soon comforted as she soon heard the voice that came along with the touch. "What troubles you my dearest daughter?" Beryl placed a hand on top of the Queen's hand and let her cheek to gently caressed against the back of her mother's hand. "Nothing mother." She said trying to sound somewhat cheerful but Queen Metaria knew better. She gently let go of her daughter and took the seat right besides her and sat on it. She reached out for the younger female and gently caressed her smooth cheek. "Since when did you hide secrets from your mother." She said with a soothing smile across her lips. Beryl turned her head to face her mother. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly stopped herself from doing so. She bit down on her lower lip and looked towards the Moon. She felt the anger rose inside of her again and then shifted her hues back to the Queen. "Mother, could it be that Endymion... the Moon Princess..." She couldn't say or finished what she wanted to say but Metaria understood what Beryl was trying to say. That information didn't take her by surprise, for she knew this was going to happen. She also knew that King Zeus wouldn't allow for his only son and the Moon Princess to be together but what took her by surprise was that, Beryl seemed to have taken a liking for the Prince, or she wouldn't be acting the way she was. "Why my darling daughter, would it be a problem for you if Prince Endymion were to marry her?" Her left brow quirked up as she questioningly asked her daughter. She was testing her and wanted to see if her instinct about Beryl's feelings for the Prince were correct. Beryl crossed her arms across her chest, slumped against the chair with a pout across her lips. She looked away from her mother, somewhat agitated but tried her hardest to not show the jealous rage that was within her heart. "He is Prince of Earth, his decision is something I will not question." Her voice sounded venomous and the tone of her voice didn't escaped the sharp ears of Metaria. "Beryl..." The Queen said as she placed a hand on top of her knee. "The two will never marry. I am sure you are aware of what the King feel for the Moon Kingdom." She said with a somewhat wicked smile across her lips as she tried to comfort her daughter. Beryl turned her head towards her mother and looked at her, annoyance no longer marred her beautiful face. "But you my darling daughter, might have a chance for the Earth's crown, to rule this planet right next to Prince Endymion." Continued on Metaria which made Beryl smile.

The Queen stood up from her chair and gazed down at her daughter. "You shouldn't stay out here for long, you might get a cold." She caressed Beryl's cheek for the last time and turned her back from her daughter as she started to walk away. The comforting smile that she had just given her daughter was no longer visible across her lips. She entered the palace, her face contorted by anger as she walked down the hallway. She knew this was going to happen. She even warned the King herself the day that Endymion was born but yet, he still let Endymion go to the Moon on his behalf. And now it would appear that her prophecy had been correct, it would seem that the Prince was quite smitten by the Moon Princess. Metaria, just like the rest of Earth's population fear the Moon but her reasoning differs from others. She could care less if the Moon orbits so near to Earth- it was the very fact that she knew that the Queen of the Moon Kingdom possessed the powerful Silver Imperium Crystal. She knew nothing of just how powerful the crystal was, it was something that she wanted to possessed, because she knew that it will make her black magick powerful than before. But at the same time, she fears the crystal- fear it because the rightful owner was not her. _I must speak to Zeus at once._ She said more to herself as she walked straight to her library. The room empty, which she found pleasant, for nobody will bother her thoughts as she tried to write a letter. She sat on cushioned wooden chair right in front of a wooden desk. She pulled her chair closer to the desk, then reached down for the drawer that was on the right hand, lower side of the desk. She pulled it open, took a scroll out and placed it on top of her desk. She reached for the ink, removed its cork, then placed it down. She then picked up the feather quill, dipped it into the bottle of ink, letting the very tip of it to absorb some of the black liquid, then started to write her letter for the King, telling him that it would delight her if he could entertain her as his audience and that she would visit his kingdom at his earliest convenience. Once she had written the letter, she rolled the scroll back up. Queen Metaria then reached for a red wax, placed it on top of a small metallic dish, melted the wax and dripped it on the middle of the rolled up scroll. She then picked up her Kingdom's seal and pressed it against the wax that was quickly cooling off. She held the now sealed scroll with her right hand, while her left hand reached out for the bell and rang it. No sooner, a servant walked into the library. The male guard stood by the door of the library with his head bow low. The Queen motioned for him to come in, which the guard did and when he was standing a few feet away from Metaria, she extended her right hand and handed the scroll to him. "Deliver this to King Zeus at once." The guard bowed his hand and tapped his left chest with his fisted right hand. "Yes your Majesty." He walked towards the door, curtsied to the Queen for the last time before leaving her in solitude once again. Metaria knew that Zeus wouldn't deny the request that she was about to make. Didn't she and Zeus even spoke about the possibilities of Endymion and Beryl being betrothed? Besides, she knew that Zeus would make a rapid decision when he finds out that the Prince has taken a liking to the Moon Princess. The marriage of her daughter to Earth's Prince will be very good for her Kingdom.

The guard hurried his way to the stable and took the quickest horse. He was standing in front of Zeus, inside his throne room in no time. King Zeus broke the seal open and unrolled the scroll. He read the letter and a quizzical look came over his face. This wasn't like Metaria to asked to be his audience and he can't help but feel troubled. He peeled his eyes away from the scroll and looked towards the guard. He took a deep breath in and then nodded his head as he breathed out. "Tell your Majesty to come see me as soon as she is able to." Metaria's guard bowed his head low and the King bid him farewell with a wave of his hand. The guard was back at Metaria's kingdom and told the Queen of the good news. A wicked smile came over her lips as the guard once again left her by herself at the library. "It is time to make you the Earth's Queen my daughter."


	9. In The Beginning 9

Dazed Blue Angel: Thank you so much for the positive feedback and I do agree! Not that many people write reviews anymore. I was a bit worried that people weren't liking my stories but my number of visitors said otherwise. Well, as long as I know people are reading it, even without reviewing it, then I am happy.

Starsmoon1981: Thank you so much! This is just a set up for Arc 2 and Arc 3.

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The Queen of the Moon stood majestically right in front of her immaculate white palace that seemed to glow with a silvery aura. Her chin was up, a golden tiara, encrusted with blue diamonds sat on top of her head and her silken, long, flowing silver hair beautifully cascaded behind her back. A soft smile was clearly visible across her pale pink lips with and a kind expression was upon her beautiful face. A couple feet away from behind her, stood the welcoming golden door of the palace and the two guards that stood on each side of the opened door. In her hand she hold a golden sceptre with the insignia of a silver crescent moon on its top. Princess Pluto stood right next to her both of their eyes fixated at the group of five girls that was slowly descending from the skies down on the ground, just steps right below them.<p>

With the rose on her right hand, Serenity, grabbed her gown with her left hand, lifted the long skirt then started to hurriedly climb up the steps. She ran towards her mother, wrapped her arms around her waist and lets her head rest against the older woman's chest, just like she always used too to comfort herself when she was still a lot younger. The Queen hugged her daughter back in return while the other four princesses walked up the stairs and stood not far from the mother and daughter. The Queen then placed her hands on top of Serenity's shoulders, placed a soft kiss on top of her head before she gently pushed her away. She placed her a finger against her chin, then softly gazed down at her daughter with a gentle smile across her lips. "Serenity, you must never leave the Kingdom without letting neither one of us know. It wasn't very kind of you to let me worry or to let your guardians worry. Remember to always think of those around you first before making a decision." The Queen said soothingly as she pushed a strand of Serenity's hair right behind her ear. The princess let her hands to fall down against her sides as she looked at the ground with guilt written all over her face. She then looked at her four guardians apologetically then at her mother. "I'm sorry Mother. I didn't mean to act so selfishly." Her mother had never once yelled at her whenever she does something wrong. Her words were always gentle even when she was mad but somehow her mother's gentleness has the same effect as the harsh words that others tend to say out of frustration or anger. "Serenity there is something I must ask of you." The Queen's hand moved towards Serenity's face and gently touched her cheek. She then took a deep breath, not quite sure how to convey what she was about to say next. "We are not in great alliance with Earth. There maybe a peace treaty between our Kingdom and theirs but that doesn't mean..." Serenity's body stiffened. Somehow she already knew what her mother was going to say next. She took a step back away from her mother as she clasped both of her hands by her chest, with the rose in between her two hands. "Mother..." The Queen sighed, she looked at Pluto's direction then back at her daughter. "You mustn't see or speak with him again." The Queen took a step forward her daughter and reached out to caress her smooth cheek. "You are still very young to fall in love. There will be others, please don't rush." Tears formed within Serenity's eyes as she nodded her head. She wasn't going to disobey her mother- she never did in the past and she wasn't going to start now either. "Yes mother... if you will excuse me, please." She leaned forward the Queen, placed a soft kiss on her cheek, turned her back against her then ran towards the opened door. The two guards bowed their heads in respect as she passed by them they straightened their body back up once she was inside. The Queen could only looked at her daughter then shifted her attention towards the four younger females. "Please follow your princess and comfort her." The four nodded their heads then started to ran after Serenity. "Come Pluto. I need to write that letter and I need you to deliver it yourself."

The Queen, followed by Princess Pluto walked back inside the palace and head straight to the Queen's library. The Queen sat on her chair and quickly wrote a missive then rolled up the scroll. She then sealed the scroll with the insignia of the Moon Kingdom and handed it to Pluto. "Make haste." The Pluto extended her hand out and took the scroll from the Queen. She then bowed her head, straightened her body back up then took a step back and just like that, she was gone into thin air. With her disappearance, the Queen sat comfortably unto her cushioned chair. "This is for your own good Serenity." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at the direction where Pluto had disappeared. _If only things were different, I would let you follow your heart Serenity._

The four females stood right in front of Serenity's room. The princesses looked unto each other eyes, then Venus nodded her head once. She turned her body and now stood facing in front of the door. "Serenity, may we come in?" She tapped the door once then held the knob, turned it and slowly opened the door. The four walked into the room one by one and found the princess on top of her bed with her back faced against them. Her cheek rested on top of her pillow, the rose she held dearly close to her heart as she stared at Earth that was quite visible just right outside her bedroom window. Her eyes slightly red and puffy from crying and her cheeks stained with tears. The four sat on top of the bed with her. "Here Serenity, let me put that in a vase for you." Mercury said gently as she took the rose from her. She then got up, walked about the room until she found an empty vase. She put the rose in it, placed her forefinger on the mouth of the vase- said a couple of words and water started to fill the vase. Once there was enough water, she pulled her hand away then carried the vase and placed it on top of table right next to Serenity's bed. "I hope you don't think your Mother was being mean. She was just watching out for you." Venus said gently as she reached for her head and carefully touched her hair. "I know Venus... but why can't I ever see Endymion again?" The Moon Princess said as she turned to face Venus. Venus looked at Mercury, then Jupiter then Mars. "Your Kingdom's relationship with Earth is not that great. A war may start between the two kingdom anytime, for some strange reason the citizens of Moon and Earth just doesn't trust one another." Said Mars without hesitation. Serenity's brows furrowed in confusion. This was the first time she had heard about this and she thought that the Kingdom's relationship with Earth had always been a good one. How can she not think that when the Moon and Earth were so closed together. "It is true Serenity." Said Jupiter confirming the words that Mars had just spoken. "But hey now, there is still hope right? Who knows, maybe Prince Endymion can change the mind of his citizens." Said Mercury more positively. The three other princess just looked at her. They all knew there wasn't any hope of real peace between two kingdoms but this hopeful news obviously cheered up Serenity. "You are right." She said happily as she sat on top of her bed. Venus then grabbed a small throw pillow and playfully hit Serenity on the arm. "And next time don't sneak away from us." She said playfully. "Maybe you need to be a better guardian." Serenity stuck her tongue out at Venus then threw a pillow back at her. Before they all know it, the five of them were teasing, laughing while they threw pillows at each other.

Pluto appeared at front gates of Kinmoku's palace. The guard that stood there was somewhat startled at her sudden appearance but soon got his composure back. Even without introduction, the guard knew who the redheaded female was. She needed no introduction at all, for she was quite well known throughout the galaxy. "I am here to see the Queen, kindly tell her the Queen of the Moon Kingdom has sent for me, with a message for her." The guard slightly bowed her head and motioned for her to follow him, to which she did. They walked across the marvelous lawn of the palace, climbed up the few steps of the stairs that lead them straight to the grand palace. She walked right behind him as they headed towards the Queen's receiving chamber. The Queen smiled at the very sight of Pluto, who curtsied respectfully towards her. The Queen slightly bowed her head back to the Princess. "What brought you here?" She asked kindly. "The Queen wanted me to deliver this to you myself." Pluto took a step forward and handed the Queen the scroll. "Why thank you. It must be important that she send you." The Queen said smiling as she broke the seal and opened the scroll. A big bright smile appeared right across her face. "I find this a great news indeed. Tell her Majesty that I approve of it. I will send the Prince to the Moon Kingdom as soon as possible." The Queen of Kinmoku said happily. "Thank you." Said Pluto as she stepped back up and completely disappearing right before the Queen's eyes.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading my story!<p> 


	10. In The Beginning 10

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>A black elegant carriage, with platinum trimmings that was being pulled by four mighty black horses stopped at the very front of Earth's majestic kingdom of kingdoms. A man that sat next to the horses driver, jumped out from where he sat and quickly made his way towards the carriage's door. He pulled the door open, bowed his head then offered his hand to the Queen for assitance as she carefully got out of the carriage. Her long curly burgundy hair with white streak was pulled up in a loose bun just above the nape of her neck, while a platinum crown with black diamonds sat on top of her head. Her chin lifted proudly, her face showed maturity and cruelty but inspite of the evil glint behind her cold amber eyes, nobody would deny that Queen Metaria was still of great beauty. She let go of the hand that assisted her as she stood firmly on the ground below her feet and with one swift movement she opened the feathered fan that she was holding on to and gracefully fanned herself. She looked at the palace right before her eyes, the very palace where the ruler of Earth's four kingdom resided at, and a rather mean smile creeped right across her lips. <em>This shall be Beryl's someday. She will rule the four corners of this planet.<em> She said more to herself as young court lady quickly walked towards her. "Her Majesty, please allow me to lead you to where the King is graciously waiting." The young teenage female said respectfully as she curtsied before Metaria. The Queen's hand gesture for the girl to stand up and to lead her where Zeus was at. The shy girl straightened her body, turned her body around and started to walk. She guided the Queen through the pebbled pathway that would lead them to the very heart of the garden. The air was filled with sweet scents that emanated from the beautiful flowers that graced the yard. The morning breeze was still somewhat cool as the sun slowly made its way up across the crystal blue skies and a small, cotton candy like white clouds floated here and there.

"Metaria, just in time." Zeus said without standing up from his comfortable chair as he picked up a cup filled with hot tea from the table. He placed the very lid of the porcelain cup between his lips, took a tiny sip from it then placed it back on the table. "Please." His hand gestured at the chair just across from him, where an empty clean plate, tea cup and silverware sat artistically on top of a mat. A male servant quickly moved towards the chair where the Queen was about to sit on, pulled the chair slightly backwards, to make room for Metaria then carefully pushed it back in a comfortable distance away from the table as she sat down. The male walked back to where he was positioned and stood there as motionless as he did before, while another female servant walked towards the table, with a teapot and filled Metaria's cup with hot tea. Once the servant was away from the table, Metaria sat more comfortably on her chair and gracefully lifted her teacup. "King Zeus, I will make this quick. I am quite aware you are a busy man." She said with a smile as she carefully took a sip from her cup. She pulled it away from her lips but didn't set it down. She just gracefully held on to it, while her elbow rested on top of the chair's arm rest. "I always have time for you Queen Metaria." Zeus said frankfully and this was true. He always regarded Metaria with high respect, for her kingdom was the strongest one out of the four kingdoms of Earth. "You and I have spoken about the Prince and my Beryl's future before. No objections were raised between you and I." She didn't bother with any idle talk, this was her purpose on why she came here and she was just going to cut to the chase. "And if I remember it correctly, my Endymion didn't protest at this very idea either." Said Zeus quite fondly, Endymion did seem estatic at the time, for Beryl was a childhood friend of his. Metaria could only smile to herself, she didn't even have to convinced Zeus as to why the Prince should marry her daughter. "I say they are a perfect match... but..." Her brows furrowed dramatically and a clink sound resounded as she set the teacup down on the porcelain saucer on top of the table. She looked away from the King and looked somewhat bothered. "I've heard that the Prince is quite smitten by Princess Serenity. Is this true King Zeus? Could it be that you promise to marry your son to Queen Selenity's daughter of the Moon Kingdom?" Metaria looked back at the King with her right brow slightly arched questioningly. Annoyance quickly marred Zeus handsome but old features. He can't help but wonder if Endymion's brief encounter with Princess Serenity while he was at the Moon Kingdom already made the knit of gossip circle on the four corners of the Earth. The so-called relationship between his son and that of the Moon Princess, if does existed, wouldn't do him or his kingdom any good. The citizens of Earth would hate them would accused them of betraying their very own planet. The King didn't know of Serenity's short visit from the previous day, or he would be more furious. "There is no truth to it. I rather have him not married at all if that girl will be the only available wife for him." He said rather firmly. "I see." Metaria said as she nodded her head twice. She knew exactly how to play on Zeus's emotion and knew the right thing to say to get her way with him. "The Princess Beryl... has she chosen a suitor yet?" Asked the King. The Queen only shook her head as she once again picked up her cup of tea and took another sip from it. "So she wouldn't mind if Endymion were to ask her hand in marriage?" The King focused his attention to the female who sat gracefully from across the table. The teacup hid the wicked smile that formed across her lips and that same smile was gone once she pulled the cup away from her face. "Why, His Majesty would bring such great joy to my Beryl. She is very fond of the Prince." She said in modesty. The King looked please. "It is done then. A celebration will be held to honor them and to announce their marriage." He was happy that he was making a stronger connection with Metaria by marrying his son to her daughter. This was the way he wanted it and it will be done, regardless of what his son felt. "Beryl will be delighted to hear this news Your Majesty." She said with a smile as she bowed her head towards the King. "However, I must take my leave. I'm sure you have other businesses to attend to." The male servant quickly ran to her side and gently pushed the chair back as Metaria was standing up. "It seems like I will be a lot busier since I will have to plan for the engagement celebration." Zeus said with a light chuckle. "King Zeus, you need not worry. I will help you with that. After all, it is also my only daughter's engagement. I want to be involve with the planning as much as I can." The King nodded his head in understanding. Metaria does have as much right as he does on the decision making how the celebration must go. This will be the biggest and most grandest banquet Earth would ever see and he already was planning on inviting great kings and queens across the galaxy to attend. "Have a good day." Metaria said as she curtsied low before the King. She straightened her body then started to walk down the same path she just came from moments ago.

"Call for Endymion. I need to speak to him right this minute." One of his servant that stood nearby bowed his head then hurriedly walked away. A few moments had passed and he was back with the Prince. "Father you called for me?" Endymion's hair was in disarray and was only wearing a white ruffled top soaked in sweat. He had been practicing sword fighting with Kunzite. The Prince didn't really had a chance to change, for he thought the King had summoned him for something of great importance- but then again, the King didn't mind the state he was in. His presence was what mattered to him the most. "I'm sure you have no objection but I have arranged your engagement to Beryl." The King said without hesitation. Endymion knew not to question or even protest to his father. He knew this was one of the King's decision that can't be changed no matter how much he tried to argue. The Prince stood there somewhat in shock. He didn't know what to say or how to react for that matter. "I see." He was finally able to say. "I must take my leave Father. I am in the middle of my practice." The Prince bowed his head to the King then hurried away. Zeus smiled to himself. He knew that his son didn't mind the decision he made for him and it was final. But the said decision didn't sit well at all on Endymion's shoulders. He can't help but think of Serenity and now the hopes of ever marrying the young princess of the Moon has been diminished. The two of them will never be together but then again, was this their destiny to not be together?

* * *

><p>I thank you all for reading my story! I hope each and one of you are enjoying it.<p> 


	11. In The Beginning 11

Yes the first appearance of Seiya Kou! I know and about time!

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did though.

* * *

><p>He was only fifteen years of age and yet the teenage females of the Kinmoku Kingdom and the princesses of its nearby planet flocked to him. He was undeniably handsome, his midnight blue eyes were a perfect almond shaped, that would glisten with childish mirth whenever his well defined shape lips would smile. His long raven hair, that was done in a low ponytail, clasped in gold ring, would normally turn a shade of midnight dark blue whenever the light hits it. The teenager boy now stood right in front of his mother's throne with his head slightly bowed down and his fisted right hand by his left chest. He wore an ivory cravat over an ivory colored shirt and a red overcoat, red tight pants and a pair of black knee high leather boots. A proud smile was visible on Queen Kakyuu's face as she gazed at her son. Her head slightly nodded, then her left hand that rested against her lap, lifted up and gracefully motioned her son to stand up. Prince Ryuusei straightened his lean body while his eyes met those of his mother. "You have summoned for me?" His fisted hand loosened as he let it fall down on his side. "I did." Said Queen Kakyuu while her hands gently clutched the scroll that sat on her lap. "I just got a message from Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom. You are to meet her daughter..." The Queen of Kinmoku was not able to finish what she was about to say, for Ryuusei quickly cut her off. "Mother say it isn't so! Did you already arranged for my marriage without my knowledge?" His chest heaved as he took a deep breath in and out. His eyes were no longer soft or playful as he stared at his mother with hardly any expression upon his youthful handsome face. "Ryuusei, an alliance with the Moon Kingdom will be good for our planet." The Queen said softly but with determination. Ryuusei's head turned to the side sharply. He knew what she would say next, that this was his duty as the Crowned Prince of Kinmoku and that the Queen's decision was final. The thought of running away quickly entered his mind but he wouldn't disgrace his family in such a manner. In the end, his duty as Prince would always come first. "Fine. When do I live to meet this Princess of the Moon?" His head turned and his midnight blue eyes met those of his mother once again. The Queen hasn't realized that she had been holding in her breath until she breathed out of relief. "As soon as possible. Queen Selenity will be expecting your arrival." Prince Ryuusei bowed his head low. "As you wish. I will leave soon." He then straightened his body, turned around and walked out of the throne room. He didn't bother to go to his room and packed any of his belongings, somehow he knew that was already taken care of- and if he was not mistaken, his personal belongings were probably already at the Moon Kingdom, waiting for him. He walked down the hallway and climbed up marbled stairs. Once he reached the very top, he walked down another short hallway, stopped right in front of the door, opened it then walked out. He stood at the terrace and looked out at the Kingdom as far as his eyes could reach. He wasn't sure how long would he be gone and away, but one thing he knew for sure was that he would miss Kinmoku. He looked up at the skies and without futher adieu, he turned into a shooting star that quickly shot up through the skies and out of Kinmoku's atmosphere.<p>

He landed on the very front doors of the Moon Kingdom. Ryuusei had heard of what the Moon Kingdom was like and it definitely was not like the planet he came from. The whole place seemed rather dark but yet at the same time, it also glowed with soft white light. The men standing on guard quickly drew their sword out of its sheath, ready to defend the kingdom from what they perceived was an intruder. Ryuusei lifted his right hand and showed the ring he wore on his forefinger. The guards saw the insignia of Kinmoku and quickly relaxed their stance. They put their swords back into its sheath, bowed their heads apologetically to the Prince then escorted him into the castle. Ryuusei kept his eyes straight. He was not interested in looking at the intricate interior of the Moon Kingdom or the beautiful paintings that hanged against the walls. He didn't want to get too comfortable for he believed that the marriage between him and the Princess of the Moon will never take place. What guarantee does he or his mother have that the Princess will like him- and vice versa? The thought that the predicament he was in was beyond his control never crossed his mind. He stood at the doors that will lead him to the throne room, he heard his name announced to the Queen and this was his signal to make his presence visible before Her Majesty. He walked into the room, the eyes of the young court ladies that were standing right behind the Queen quickly fell on Ryuusei's form. They can't help but blush and giggle amongst themselves as they stood admiring the handsome young man. The prince walked towards the queen, he knew the girls were staring at them and so he decided to give them a small smile before focusing his attention back to Queen Selenity. He stopped himself from taking another step once he was standing a couple of feet away from the Queen. "Your Highness." He said respectively as he bowed his head. "You must be Prince Ryuusei." Queen Selenity said gently with a smile across her lips. She had not seen his since he was a little boy and he defintely had grown a lot since then. She gestured for the handsome prince to stand up then looked towards the direction of Pluto that stood right next to her. The Queen seemed please as she looked back at the Prince. There was no doubt in her mind that Serenity would forget about Endymion once she laid eyes on Ryuusei. "Thank you for coming here so quickly." The Prince straightened his body then cleared his throat. "I cannot deny your request." He said humbly, not forgetting his manners one bit. He may not like the situation that he was in but he was still representing his Kingdom. Selenity was quite impressed with the Prince and the way he carried himself. Even if Serenity were to say no to be betrothed to him, she will still arranged the marriage. She knew that her daughter will learn to love the Prince eventually- and vice versa. The Queen was no fool. She can tell that Ryuusei only came to the Moon Kingdom because it was his duty as prince of his planet. She can somewhat tell that the idea of marriage hasn't really crossed his mind but she knew this will all change in due time. That was just the way it was done- marriage first then love will eventually follow. "I'm sure you are tired. Why don't you rest first." She said kindly- not wanting to cut to the chase just yet. Ryuusei only bowed his head and didn't dare question the Queen. He was soon escorted out of the throne room by some of the giggling court ladies that were gazing at him moments ago.

"He is a perfect match isn't he?" Queen Selenity said as she and Pluto were left alone in the throne room. Pluto knowingly looked at the doors where Ryuusei stepped out moments ago. She then shifted her eyes and looked at the Queen. "The Princess will eventually love him." She said without hesitation but her eyes, even if she were looking at the Queen seemed distance. It was almost as if Pluto was speaking of another time and another place, not here... not now. "Princess Pluto. This is still not going to..." Queen Selenity didn't dare finished her sentence. She already knew the answer to her question but she still won't accept the awaiting destiny of her kingdom. She can't give it up just like that. She had fought hard to keep her Kingdom rich and peaceful- not just her, but also her fathers before her and so on. Pluto placed a gentle hand on top of the Queen's. "My Queen you mustn't lose hope yet. I will check to see if Prince Ryuusei's arrival had change anything." Pluto knew that none of the future events had change- if any, she knew that the events that were happening now were going the way that she had foreseen it. There was no stopping it. She can give advise on how to handle the matters as they arrived but there was no changing them. Queen Selenity smiled kindly at Pluto and she seemed rather relief at what she had heard. "Thank you." She said softly as she looked outside the glass windows from where she was sitting at. _Maybe, just maybe, Prince Ryuusei's appearance will change the destruction that may occur._ She said more to herself. Although, she herself truly have no clear understanding of what the future holds for each and one of them. She can only hope it would be a future full of peace and love.

* * *

><p>I thank you all for reading!<p> 


	12. In The Beginning 12

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all already know this but I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Ryuusei entered the designated room he would stayed at throughout his visit in the Moon Kingdom and without looking back, he thank the person who escorted him in to the room and then heard the door quietly shut as the court lady left him alone. He walked towards his bed, sat on it with his hands pressed on top of the bed. Right in front of him, against the wall was a wooden chest with Kinmoku's emblem- just as he had suspected his clothings and other personal belongings were already sent to this Kingdom even before he agreed upon it. He turned his head to the side, stared at the wide windows momentarily before standing up and walked towards that direction. He stood right in front of the windows and looked outside the glass. He was trying to get used to the scenery. The Moon looked so different from Kinmoku. Everything in the kingdom seemed to have a silvery soft glow but nothing was blindingly bright. The whole place appeared to be dark as well but doesn't feel eerie. As strange as the landscape on the Moon was to him, the kingdom possessed a certain inviting aura. He can't help but feel welcome regardless of how he was feeling at the moment. It was so unlike the planet that he came from, which was quite the opposite of the Moon Kingdom. Three bright stars revolved around Kinmoku and darkness never once touched the land, for when one star is about to disappear from the blue skies above, another one will appear from across the horizon. Ryuusei reached for the latch, turned it down and pushed the window open. He closed his eyes and took in the fresh air- the teenage male can't help but feel disappointed, for the air lacked the scent of sweet olives he had grown accustomed to in Kinmoku. The whole planet was filled with sweet olive trees and its scent would fill the very air of his home planet, especially during harvest season. He let out a deep sigh as his fingers moved through his hair. The Prince cannot wait to meet the Moon Princess already, not because he wanted her to fall in love with him- but because he just wanted to get this whole affair over with so that he may be able to shoot back to his own home planet. He already made up his mind that he wasn't going to fall for the Princess and will do his hardest for the Princess to hate him just as equally. The Prince then looked away from the window and took some quick hurried stride across the room towards the door. He didn't feel tired and he didn't feel like staying in his room either. He wanted to take a walk and might as well try to get acquianted with the Kingdom for he doesn't know how long or short would he be staying in the Moon. He held on to the knob, turned it around then pulled the door open. He walked out and started to walk down the hallway- only this time, he was actually paying attention to the interior of the palace.<p>

A yawn escaped her lips as she opened her eyes. She extended her arms out then hugged the pillow that lay next to her and allowed her cheek to gently rubbed against it, with a soft smile across her face. Serenity was just waking up from her nap, although, she wanted to go back to sleep for she was just dreaming of Endymion. Her stomach grumbled involuntarily and she can't help but giggle uncontrollably. She was starving and as much as she would love to stay on her bed, dreaming of the Prince of Earth, she wanted get up and get something to eat. She pulled herself into a sitting position, slide her legs across the bed and set her feet down to the ground. She put on the slippers she was wearing earlier that was besides the bed, before she decided to take a rest, then walked towards the mirror. She looked at her image, fixed her hair a bit and straightened the somewhat rumpled gown she was wearing from when she had attended her art class hours ago then headed out of her bedroom. Serenity cared not what she looked like at this very moment. She wasn't expecting any visitors and besides, she was just going to head straight to the kitchen to get a piece of cake- or whatever sweet pastries she can get her hands on, then head back to her bedroom. That at least was her plan. She started to hum a sweet song, her arms swayed from left to right as she walk not really paying attention to where she was heading. She made a turn down a corrider when her petite body collided against another that caused her to fall backwards.

Ryuusei looked down at the girl in a baby pink gown that sat sprawled down the ground. He knew it was his fault and was about to apologize when he noticed the insignia of the Moon on her forehead. It was the same symbol that was upon on Queen Selenity's forehead and if he was not mistaken, the Moon Goddess only had one daughter. He knew who this female was and if he doesn't act fast, this will be his future wife. He can't help but shiver at that very thought. Imagine, this female that lacked grace and look somewhat dishevelled was to be his wife? No, he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen and with that in mind, a cocky smile appeared right across his lips. "I know you did that purposely. You wanted to get a feel of the great Ryuusei." He said confidently as he winked at her and without any hint of wanting to help the fallen girl who remained sprawled on the ground. Serenity looked up at him flabbergasted. Did she just heard him right? Did he really just uttered the words she thought he had heard him say? Annoyance started to brew within her as she placed both hands on the ground and pushed herself up. She doesn't even know who this person was and he was already talking to her the way he was. _Oh what nerves!_ She can't help but think to herself. "Oi for your information, I would never!" She said somewhat disgusted. "Uh huh, keep saying that to yourself. No girls can resist me." He once against said confidently with that cocky grin still visible across his lips. "Why... you..." Serenity placed her forefinger below her right eye, gently pulled it down on her lower lid as she stuck her tongue out at him. He only laughed and started to walk away from her, with a slight wave of his hand. "Goodbye, maybe if you are lucky enough you will see me around." He said chuckling. "What!" She said outloud as she watched his form disappear right before her eyes as he made a right on the next corrider. She can't help but wonder who this person was, for she had never seen him before but who he was didn't matter. He annoyed her and that was that. The idea of having some sweet treats escaped her mind and she no longer feel starve. With a huff, she turned around and walked back to her bedroom.

The crystal sound of a bell rang through the palace and Serenity knew it was supper time. She had been standing on the porch and gave the blue planet one last look before she hurried back inside the palace. She walked down the hallway, humming a sweet song and this time paying close attention to where she was going. She didn't want to bump into anybody again- then again, she knew that whoever she bumped into earlier was most likely be gone by now. He probably was a son of a delegate from another planet. His father was probably talking to her mother about some barter proposal or treaty while he was allowed to roam about the kingdom, to not disturb the adults from having their business talks. _I doubt that idiot was a delegate. He seemed much to young and immature for that matter._ She muttered to herself still not forgetting the little incident that happened from earlier. She entered the dining room and can't help but smile when she found her mother already sitted on the head of the table. She made her way towards her, placed a gentle kiss upon the older woman's cheek before she took a sit on the right side of her mother. "Good evening." Said a voice coming from a male. Serenity knew the sound of that very voice and she can't help but shot a glare at the direction of where it was coming from. Ryuusei walked with such high confidence towards his place, right across where Serenity was sitting, on the left side of the Queen. The prince actually didn't know if it was evening or morning or afternoon, for it seemed to him that the Moon looked the same no matter what time of the day, just like in Kinmoku. Although, the three stars that revolved around Kinmoku was a good indicator of what time of the day it was, since the three stars has it own shine and color for that matter. "What are you doing here?" The princess said seethingly. "Ah, it looks like you two have already met." Queen Selenity said somewhat please. "Not formally yet, her Highness." The prince said in a respectful tone as he shot the princess a sexy smile- Serenity only rolled her eyes at him. "Serenity, this is Ryuusei Prince of Kinmoku." Said the Queen in her gentle voice. "Ha! You a prince!" Said Serenity in a rather sarcastic tone. A bowl of soup was then set before each of them and its delicious aroma caused Serenity's stomach to grumble loudly. The sound didn't escaped Ryuusei's hearing nor did he even tried to pretend that he didn't hear it. He started to chuckle outloud and pointed a finger at her. "You a princess!" He said laughing some more. The Queen looked at the two somewhat please. She seemed to enjoy the childish teasing that the two threw at each other. _I think they will get along just fine._ She said more to herself as she gracefully picked up her soup spoon and started on her soup. The Queen knew that the Queen of Kinmoku will not object if she further discuss the marriage between the two- of course, she was also highly aware that the two were still pretty young to get married. It will take a couple more years before that could take place but as far as the engagement goes, Queen Selenity want that announcement to be made as soon as possible.

"Mother, what is he doing here?" Serenity said without hiding the very fact that she was agitated at his presence. The Queen looked towards her direction reprovingly. "Serenity, this is no way to trea a guest." The princess shot a glare at Ryuusei, who was snickering, then looked down at her bowl. "Ryuusei will be staying with us for the time being and I hope that you show him kindness." Serenity's jaw dropped open but quickly regained her composure as she once again looked at the prince who sat across from her. He smiled at her then winked, before he picked up his own spoon to start eating. She dared not ask her mother why would he be staying at the Kingdom nor why was it necessary- although she can't help but wonder why. Could it be that his own planet was destroyed? Of course that can't be the reason. The prince seemed to lighthearted and jolly for that. Could it be that he was a relative? Nah, that can't be either. She tried to rack her brains for an answer but none came. The theory that could it be that he was to be her future husband didn't cross her mind- not even once.

* * *

><p>I thank you all for reading!<p> 


	13. In The Beginning 13

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The sun gracefully took its final bow on the West while the Moon with its shimmering glory took its position as ruler of the night with the stars serving as its loyal servants, scattered all around her glory. Endymion looked up at the full Moon and how his heart longed for the Princess that resided at its very kingdom. He had to see her again and this may be the very last time he would see her before the announcement of his engagement. Why must fate be cruel and let them meet in this very situation? If it were only different, his kingdom in good terms with hers, there probably would be a possibility that the love they felt for each other would blossom into something more beautiful, without anybody stopping them from following their hearts. Endymion quietly made his way towards the very middle of the garden and stood surrounded by red roses in perfect bloom. He plucked one beautiful red rose at its full blossom, then brought his free hand towards his face, stuck his thumb and forefinger between his lips and whistled. A little boy, with white hair and a single horn protruding from his forehead appeared through thin air right before his eyes. The boy seemed to radiate with a soft glow from inside out as he knelt down before the Prince, with his fisted right hand across his chest and his head bowed down. "At your service." He simply said as he let his hand to fall down against his side. "I need you to take me to the Moon Kingdom." The Prince simply said. The boy, Helios, lifted his chin, his amber eyes met those of the Prince with hardly any expression upon his boyish face. Helios knew that the King wouldn't approved of this idea- that they were both taking a big risk on what they were about to do, but he couldn't say no to the Prince either. His pledge of loyalty was to the Prince and not King Zeus. Without anymmore questions asked, he nodded his head and as he was standing up, the boy changed his form into a majestic white horse with angelic wings on his side. His lustrous white mane glistened under the moonlight while his horn stood proudly on top of his forehead. "Thank you." Endymion said kindly as he gently petted the winged horse on top of his head before jumping on to his back. Once he was secured, Helios gently flapped his wings and flew towards the darkened skies, out of the Earth's atmosphere, into the space heading towards the Moon.<p>

The Princess shut her bedroom door with a bang. "I HATE HIM!" She said with her arms flailing on her sides as she walked across her room. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily. She can't help but be annoyed at their visitor, the very Prince of Kinmoku himself. _ Why oh why must you have to stay with us!_ She said to herself as she walked towards the silver laden vanity mirror and sat on the cushioned stool right in front of it. She picked up her hair brush and let its soft bristle to glide across her long silken black hair as her mind still lingered on the events that had taken place at dinner table. If she can only have her way, she wished for Prince Ryuusei to be back at his own kingdom already. She still doesn't understand what was he doing at the Moon Kingdom nor why does she has to be nice to him. She find him so annoying and so conceited. He does nothing but poke fun at her and her manners- or lack of, and he obviously knew that he was good looking. Although, she honestly doesn't find him all that handsome at all, well he could be cute if he was a bit nicer. Besides, there was only one man whom she found attractive and that was Prince Endymion of Earth. After she brushed her hair, she put the brush down on top of the counter then stood up. She walked inside her spacious closet, took of the gown she was wearing for the dinner and put on her satin pink night gown. She then head out of her closet, walked across her room, opened the glass door and walked out of the porch. Serenity head towards the marbled banister and placed her dainty hands on top of the cool rock as she looked up the skies and stared at the blue planet from across the distance. _I wish that I can see you again... soon._ She said quietly to herself.

Helios quietly landed on the Moon Kingdom undetected. The Prince jumped off from his back and started to walk quietly amongst the tall bushes, with Helios following closely right behind him. He didn't know which one was Serenity's bedroom nor where could the Princess be at this very moment, but that question was answered soon as he saw her standing on the veranda with her gazed fixed upon the planet where he just came from. He hid behind the bushes and gazed at her, completely entralled by her beauty. Helios gently nudged him with his nose, as if waking him up from a hypnotic spell. The boy knew that they didn't have much time and so Endymion must act fast. The security of the Moon Kingdom will soon detect them and King Zeus will also discover their disappearance if they were to stay longer. Endymion shook his head, picked up a tiny pebble and threw it towards Serenity. The tiny rock hit her arm. "Ouch." The princess said as she rubbed the small reddish spot while her eyes searched around the vicinity for the culprit. Her brows were furrowed and she was getting annoyed. She automatically thought that it was Ryuusei, bothering her even now, but much to her surprise, she saw him. "Endymion!" She said happily as she waved at him happily. The Prince quickly pressed his forefinger against his lips, as if motioning for her to keep quiet. He looked around the garden and when he knew that no one was around, other than him, Helios and Serenity, he concentrated on his power and used it to himself. His feet lifted from the ground as he flew towards Serenity then landed gracefully right besides her. His arms quickly wrapped itself around her waist and engulfed the petite Princess with his embrace. Serenity pressed her cheek against his chest and embraced him back. The Prince then slightly pulled back and presented her the rose. "For you." The Princess smiled and took the rose from him. "Thank you." She said sweetly as she took in the sweet scent of the rose. "I hope you don't mind my night visit. I had to see you again." Endymion said softly as he let his slender fingers grazed the soft skin of Serenity's cheek. "Not at all. I was just wishing to see you again too and now, here you are." A soft smile caressed her pale pink lips as she looked up into his eyes. "This may be the last time you and I will see each other." He looked away from her, as he placed a hand on the back of her head and held her close to him. "What do you mean?" She said quite confused. "Don't you want to see me again?" The very thought of not seeing him again made her heart ache. She slightly pulled away from him and her eyes, now welled up with tears, gazed up at him. "It is nothing like that and don't ever think that I don't ever want to see you again." The sorrowful gaze that she gave him hurt his very soul. If only he could have his way, the two of them would be together day and night for the rest of their lives. "Then what is it?" Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Endymion placed both of his hand upon her cheeks and with his thumbs, he carefully wiped her tears. "I can't explain but whatever you hear, please know that in my heart I love you... that I will love only you for all eternity." Serenity smiled through her tears as she heard him say the words she never thought she would ever hear him say. The words sounded even more sweeter being spoken by him in reality than in any of her dreams. "I love you too Endymion. My heart will always belong to you." She pressed her dainty hand against his cheek and gently caressed him. Endymion leaned forward against her then pressed his lips upon hers and kissed her sweet lips ever so softly. Serenity could only closed her eyes as she kissed him back- if only it could last forever.

Without hesitation, Helios flew towards the balcony were the two lovers stood and locked in each others arms. He gave the Prince a gentle nudge on the back. His nose then flared as he let out a soft neigh. Endymion reluctantly pulled his lips away from Serenity and gazed unto her eyes lovingly. "I must take my leave." He placed another chaste kiss upon her lips then hurriedly jumped unto Helios's back. "Please never forget what I just confessed to you." A soft but sad smile appeared right across his lips. The look upon his eyes was almost telling her that this will be the last time they will see each other- that this was really a goodbye and there won't be a next time. He wanted to tell her of his marriage to Beryl but he wouldn't dare. In his mind, it was easier this way. He didn't want to hurt her nor did he want to see the pained look upon her beautiful eyes.

Although, Serenity refused to believe that this was the end for them. She was full of hope and she knew that this was just the beginning of something more meaningful. He loved her and she loved her, what more do they need? That was all that mattered to her. "I won't and please never forget that you always will have my heart." She said with a soft smile across her lips. Helios gently ascended from the ground and swiftly flew towards the darkened skies. Endymion gaze never left Serenity and the Princess gently waved him goodbye until he was completely out of her sight. She covered her mouth with her free hand and let out a girlish giggle. Serenity then gently hugged the rose close to her chest as she walked back to her room. She closed the glass door behind her and moved towards her bed. She smiled as she saw the first rose he had given her still fresh upon its vase. She placed the second rose in it and then laid on her bed. She stared at the rose lovingly until sleep had completely taken over her senses and had taken her in dreamland. Her dreams were filled with nothing but love, Endymion and hopeful moments that she longed to spend with him in the near future.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading my story! I truly appreciate it! ^o^<p> 


	14. In The Beginning 14

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>A scroll was delivered to Queen Selenity. She knew who the message was from by looking at the clothing worn by the messenger. It was from the Earth's main kingdom which heightened the Queen's curiousity. She would only received messages from King Zeus once or maybe twice a year to discuss some pressing matters. She can't help but think that this must be of high importance, since she had just met with Prince Endymion not too long ago. She broke the red seal of the scroll and gently unrolled it. Her hues glanced through the message and her brows slightly furrowed in confusion. <em> Zeus... actually inviting us for a celebration?<em> She said more to herself. This incident was a first for her since Zeus had never invited her or her kingdom, to partake any type of celebrations that were being held on Earth- she on the other hand had always included Earth and its five kingdoms whenever a gathering took place at her kingdom, but neither of the Earth's Kingdom ever came. A soft smile spread across her lips as she gazed at the messenger right in front of her. She nodded her head kindly at him. "Please let the King know that we shall come." The messenger nodded his head then bowed before the Queen. Selenity waved her hand at him in dismissal. He stood up then walked out of the throne room. She saw this as a good thing and couldn't help but wonder if the King wanted to have a better relationship with her kingdom- and this she welcomes with all her heart. They were practically neighbors afterall and there was no use in being hostile to one another. Maybe this was the peace she was hoping for and the prophecy of her Kingom being destroyed will never take place. This very thought brought her great relief. "This is a good thing, isn't it Pluto?" She said softly at the red headed princess who stood right next to her throne. The younger female quietly observed the Queen and when the older woman gazed up at her, she softly smiled and nodded her head. "It is a good thing." Although her emerald hues said otherwise. Queen Selenity looked away from her and tried to ignore the foreboding look upon Pluto's eyes. "We have a couple of weeks to get ready for this Pluto. We will let the princesses know later so they can prepare for it." She said with a soft smile upon her lips. In the Queen's mind, she can already imagine how the five teenage females would react upon hearing this. It would be their first ball and not only that, they get to dress in pretty gowns. Queen Selenity knew that Prince Ryuusei would also be delighted with this news. They all would get the chance to visit Earth and mingle with the representatives from the other kingdoms across the galaxy.

It was time for them to leave. Queen Selenity, Pluto, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Ryuusei were standing on the veranda that overlooked the whole Kingdom. Selenity and Pluto stood solemnly, as they watch the younger ones talked excitedly about the celebration. The girls talked about how they would gracefully dance the night away. Even Ryuusei joined in their conversation, even promised the four females that he would dance to each and one of them before the night was over. "Where is Serenity?" The Queen can't helped but asked, for they have been waiting for her for quite some time now, but this was nothing new- since it was so much like the Princess to be late for everything. Hurried footsteps can soon be heard against the marbled ground as the group saw the Princess ran towards them. "I'm here!" Serenity said cheerfully, letting go of her dress and waved at them- which she probably should have not done, since the very moment she let go of her skirt, she accidentally stepped on the hem of her gown and fell face first right on the ground. Her four guardians quickly ran towards her to helped her up while Ryuusei, automatically pointed at her and started to laugh. "What a klutz!" He said as he laughed some more. The four princesses couldn't help but stiffled their laughters. They didn't want to offend Serenity anymore than Ryuusei had done. "I am not." Serenity said as she stuck her nose up in the air, as she tried to give herself back the dignity she had lost when she tripped moments ago. "Yes you are." Mars said in a low whisper by her ear. Serenity's jaw slightly dropped open as she looked over Mars direction with a hurt ego. "Royal Princesses shouldn't be acting as such." The Queen suddenly broke in, for she knew the teasing will get worse if she didn't intervene. "Let us go now and make sure you are all in best behaviour while we are at the Earth's kingdom. Remember, you young ladies and gentleman are representing your own kingdom." She said with great regal. The five teenagers nodded their head. Serenity looked towards Ryuusei, stuck her tongue out at him then quickly looked away. "Prince Ryuusei, you will be Princess Serenity's escort." Serenity looked at her mother as if she had grown five heads. She was mortified at the words her mother had spoken. She then looked at Ryuusei who looked just as surprised as she was. "Yes your majesty." Was all that he could say. He wasn't going to say no to the Queen- besides wasn't that why he was here for? To be at Serenity's side at all times. As for Serenity, she didn't think this was a good idea. How would she be able to spend some time with Endymion if Ryuusei would be beside her throughout the time? The eight royalties stood in their places. Selenity besides her daughter Serenity with Ryuusei by her side and the rest of the planetary princesses closely right behind them. They all combined their energies then slowly floated off the ground, then shot through right the skies and headed towards the direction of the Earth.

The kingdom's spacious hall were filled with beautifully dressed people. Everybody was in good spirits, the guests were chattering away happily while others danced gracefully on the dance floor. Music and laughter filled the air and this brought up the spirits of the visitors from the Moon Kingdom. Serenity's gazed through the sea of faces before her, hoping her eyes would find the one prince she longed to see tonight. Ryuusei gently nudge her side with his elbow. "Oi, close your mouth before a bug enters it." He said with a snicker as he winked at a pretty young girl who walked passed by them. Serenity was quickly annoyed and focused her attention at the prince besides her. "Don't you have nothing better to do than annoy me?" Her voice was filled with agitation, her hands fisted against her sides as she turned her body more to face him. Ryuusei was not one bit intimidated by her, somehow he just loved to irritate her. A blazing horn sound soon filled the air. All of the attendants stopped their chatterings and dancings while the orchestra ceased the music they were making. Everybody's attention was to the front where King Zeus, alongside Endymion and Beryl walked on top of a platform. Serenity quickly diverted her attention away from the Prince of Kinmoku to Prince Endymion with a smile so bright that she actually radiated with serene beauty. This didn't escaped Ryuusei's eyesight. He knew what was going on and somehow he felt relief. Maybe this Prince, whoever he was, would be the one to marry Serenity and he can go back home to Kinmoku in no time. "I thank you all for coming and being part of this beautiful celebration with us." The King said happily and the crowd clapped their hands. When the clapping ceased to exist the King started to speak again. "Each and one of you are probably wondering what this celebration was about for I didn't really explain much. I wanted to keep it as a surprise but know that it is a happy day all the same." He said with a proud smile across his lips. He stood between Endymion and Beryl, placed his arms around their shoulders as he presented the couple to the crowd. "I am here to announce my son, Prince Endymion's engagement to Princess Beryl. Welcome to our family, daughter." He said to the red-haired princess as he softly kissed her cheek. He then pulled his arms away from their shoulders, took a hold of their hands and placed the couple's hand on top of each other. The crowd cheered and clapped loudly, it was a happy day indeed- happy for all, except one.

Serenity stood there somewhat mortified. Her face lost all of its color as she stood there frozen like a statue. She felt cold all over and her head started to spin. Did she just heard that announcement right? Prince Endymion, who had just professed his undying love to her few weeks ago was engaged to another woman? Her eyes were fixed upon the couple on top of the stage and a teardrop fell from her eye as she watched the two kissed. After the kiss, Endymion gazed at the crowd before him and his eyes automatically landed on Serenity. He gazed apologetically at her. How he wished that he can go to her and ease her pain, but he can't. Beryl followed the direction where Endymion was looking at and she saw the Moon Princess. A wicked smile appeared across her lips as she saw the misery that marred Serenity's face. _Take that. You hurt me and now it is my turn to hurt you._ She said to herself in great triumphant. Beryl then lovingly gazed at Endymion and moved her body closer to his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Ryuusei saw the expression on Serenity's face from being the girl in love to a girl whose heart had been shattered in million different pieces. He can't help but feel pity for her. He reached for her hand and gently held it. Serenity's chest heaved and tears started to well up more on her eyes. The Queen quickly put her arm around her shoulders and whispered quietly to her. "Not here daughter, please, not here." The princess nodded her head, shifted her sight away from the couple on top of the platform and looked at her hand, that was held by Ryuusei. It was as if she was noticing this for the first time, she looked at Ryuusei's direction and their eyes met. He gave her an encouraging gentle smile as he gently squeeze her hand. _He looked almost handsome._ She said to herself as if she was meeting the Prince of Kinmoku for the very first time. This was a side of his that she had never seen before, and his very presence comforted her. A small smile appeared across her lips as she tried her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill upon her eyes. "Thank you." Her voice was shaky and low as she spoke to him.

Queen Selenity and Pluto started to speak to each other in low whispers. The two decided that it probably would be for the best if Princess Serenity leaves before she embarassed herself in front of the other visitors. Their group left the spacious room without attracting attention to themselves and went to the garden. "Pluto would you mind escorting Princess Serenity back to the Moon Kingdom?" Queen Selenity gazed over at her daughter's direction, who stood quietly besides Ryuusei. "Queen Selenity, please let me escort her back. I am tired anyways and don't want to stay here any longer." Said Princess Venus as she quickly walked besides Serenity. "I too Queen Selenity." Said Mars, Jupiter and Mercury at the same time. It was quite obvious that Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter were no longer having fun. They knew what the princess felt for the Prince and understood the pain that the Princess was feeling at this very moment. They also saw the expression on Beryl's face as she looked towards Serenity and the four princesses can't help but feel that, this was all intentional. That they were just invited her to rub it all over Serenity's face that the Prince of Earth was to be betrothed to another princess. Of course the thoughts there were no basis on their accusation that lingers upon their mind, but the four can't help the way they do now. "I'll go with them too." Said Ryuusei who was still holding on to Serenity's hand. The Queen nodded her head in understanding and saw no used in arguing with them. She would leave as well but that wouldn't look good for her kingdom. She would just have to make an excuse as to the disappearance of Serenity and her guardian. "Pluto and I will stay behind then. Please be careful." She walked towards her daughter and gave her a hug. "I love you Serenity." She the placed a soft kiss upon her forehead, slightly pulled away to gazed at her daughter then walked right besides Pluto. "We will see you when we get back." The Queen said in a gentle voice. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Ryuusei bowed their heads to the Queen before shooting out of the Earth's atmosphere with Serenity, back to the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

><p>I thank you all for reading and thank you, thank you for adding this story to your favorites and alerts! ^o^<p> 


	15. In The Beginning 15

Seiya Kou- Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon. However, the idea behind this story is mine alone.

* * *

><p>Serenity has not been the same girl eversince Endymion's engagement to Beryl was publicly announced. She was still the same kind, caring, compassionate girl but the sweet smile that was ever present upon her beautiful but youthful face was no more. Her eyes lost its usual twinkle and it would appear that her happy-go-lucky spirit has left her body. She just wasn't as cheery or playful as she used to before that night and the sudden change of her attitude didn't go unnoticed by those around her. Her mother and her guardians were all worried about her but neither one of them could make her smile or lift up her spirits. Serenity seemed dejected lately, as if her whole world had been shattered into million different pieces. She was just a young girl after all- a very young girl who had fallen in love and whose heart had been broken for the very first time. She was inexperience when it came to the game of romance and it felt to her as if that her whole life had ended. Princess Serenity would isolate herself in her bedroom most of the time and she would silently weep as she stared at the blue planet from her bedroom windows. The two roses that Endymion had given her were now dried- its beauty and its sweet scent had disappeared the very same day she had heard of the engagement.<p>

The Prince of Kinmoku actually felt sorry for the Princess. He doesn't really know anything of the situation between Serenity and Endymion- if the two were lovers, which he doubt, because he wouldn't be here at the Moon Kingdom if the two were lovers in the first place. Besides, Prince Ryuusei knew a bit of the relationship between the Moon and Earth so he very well knew that the union between the crown prince and princess from the two kingdom will never happen. The raven haired prince did assume that the two were carrying a secret love affair, but how rotten of the Prince of the Earth to not tell Serenity of his engagement before it was announced to everybody. Judging by the look on Serenity's face that night, it was the first time she had heard of the engagement and the existence of Endymion's future wife. Endymion could have been honest to Serenity and he could have warned her before it was made known to everybody across the galaxy. They did invited her after all and it would have been nicer if Serenity had an idea what was about to take place before it actually happened.

Ryuusei was singing a song to himself as he was leisurely taking a stroll at the garden. He gazed over at the silver gazebo that stood beautifully in the middle of the garden. He saw a familiar figure sitting on the rail, looking mournfully at the blue planet from the distance. He sighed and decided to head towards where Serenity was at. The Princess didn't notice his arrival nor did she noticed his presence, even when he was practically standing few inches away from behind her. He cleared his throat, which caused Serenity to stir and looked over at his direction. She looked at him blankly then looked back at the planet. "You don't have to hide how excited you are to see me." He said teasingly. Serenity scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I am never excited to see you." A grin appeared across his lips as he leaned towards her ear. He was leaning so close to her that she can actually feel the warmth of his breath against her neck. "Oh come now Serenity, I know you can't resist me." Serenity looked over at him with her mouth slightly open- forgetting momentarily about the ache she was feeling in her heart. "Some nerves you got there!" Ryuusei chuckled heartily at the expression on her face. So far he knew he was doing a great job distracting her. This was the most reaction he had seen her done the last few days. "Admit it... you want to be with me." He gave her a playful pinch on the arm. "Ouch!" She said as she rubbed the sore spot. Her hand then moved quickly to slap his arm but before her hand could even land on his arm, he moved out of the way. "See now you are even trying to touch me." He laughed again as he playfully pinched her arm once again then quickly took a step back away from her. "Ryuusei! That hurts!" She quickly got up from the railing and was about to slap him in the arm, but before she was able to do so, Ryuusei quickly ran away from her. "Catch me if you can!" He said jeeringly. "I will!" She grabbed her gown and lifted the hem by her ankles and started to ran after him. "You are too slow!" He said laughing as he looked back at her. "I am not!" She said as she tried her best to keep up with him. Ryuusei has not been paying attention to where he was going and tripped himself over a piece of rock. He fell on the ground which caused Serenity to laugh heartily. "That is what you get!" She said laughing as she sat right next to him. Ryuusei pouted as he pushed himself into a sitting position right besides her. "You didn't even ask if I was alright." Serenity gently smiled at him. "Well you do deserve it for pinching me." A soft smile appeared on Ryuusei's lips. "It is good to see you smiling again."

Serenity pulled her thighs closer to her body, wrapped her arms around her legs then let her chin rest on top of her knees. She took a deep breath then breathed out slowly. "It feels good to be laughing again." She said truthfully. "Thank you and here I was thinking, you are nothing but a nuisance." Ryuusei gave her a playful grin. "I have more to offer other than my good looks you know." Serenity unwrapped an arm around her legs, pulled some silvery grass on the ground then threw it at Ryuusei. "You are so conceited." She said laughing. "I am just telling the truth." He gave her a playful wink before looking up at the dark skies above. "I may not completely understand how you feel or do I fully understand the situation that you are in but know that, it will all shall pass." He said kindly as he looked back towards her direction. Serenity looked up and her eyes automatically landed on the blue planet. "You think so?" She had never felt a heart ache before and for her it would appear that the pain was there to stay. "I believe so." He said not really knowing what else he could say to ease her pain. He never had his heart broken either so he can't really give her any advise when it comes to it. Although, he does know that what it was like to be faraway from his Mother and his home planet, and he knew that the sadness he had felt the first time he arrived on the Moon wasn't as strong as it did now. He didn't feel as gloomy and the more he get to know Serenity, the Queen and their guardians, the happier he was. Although, he still was missing his mother oh so very much. "I will be here for you and I'll try my best to cheer you up whenever you are down." He said kindly as he placed a hand on top of hers and gently squeezed her hand. Serenity leaned closer to him and placed her head on top of his shoulder. "Thank you Ryuusei." She was beginning to get to know him, the real him and she realized that behind the teasing was a nice boy with a kind heart. She didn't find his very presence to be annoying if any, she finds it soothing. It was as if he understood her and how she was feeling.

Selenity was standing behind the glass windows with Pluto when the two started to chase and now sat quietly in a world of their own. The Queen was just happy that it seemed like Ryuusei was able to get Serenity out of her depression. She was becoming more confident about her decision in marrying the two. "They will make a good king and queen, don't you think so?" Selenity said with a smile upon her lips as she looked away from the window, to give the young lovers some privacy. "The love between the two will grow and will become the most loving couple _someday._" Pluto said as she too looked away from the couple. Selenity seemed please at the words spoken by Pluto. "Very well then, send my message to Queen Kakyuu. She and I have some planning to do." The Queen said as she walked towards her desk. She sat on her cushioned chair and looked for a blank scroll. She picked up her feathered quill, wrote a quick message on the scroll. Once the ink had dried up, she rolled the scrolled sealed it with the Moon Kingdom's insignia and handed it to Pluto. "You don't think it is too soon to talk to Queen Kakyuu regarding this do you?" Pluto shook her head. "I know the Queen doesn't intend to marry the Princess yet so I don't see nothing wrong in announcing their engagement this early." Selenity nodded her head. This was true. She knew Serenity was still too young to marry and besides she wanted the feeling of the Prince and Princess to develop more for one another, and actually fall in love before their marriage took place. "Please deliver this to Queen Kakyuu. I hope the future union between our children is something she will approve of." Pluto took the scroll from the Queen. "I'm sure there will be no objection from the Queen of Kinmoku." The Princess said kindly. She bowed her head to the Queen and then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Thanks everybody for reading my story! xo<p> 


	16. In The Beginning 16

Sorry if it took me a while to update!

Seiya Kou: Prince Ryuusei

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is still not mine- but the story below is definitely mine.

* * *

><p>Princess Beryl looked at her very image at the mirror right in front of her while her handmaidens meticulously fixed her silken red hair up in a bun. A golden tiara with red rubies was carefully placed on top of her head once the handmaiden was done fixing her hair. Beryl, who was still dressed in her white undergarments, stood up from the cushioned chair while two of her handmaidens, who carefully carried her red and gold brocade gown, walked towards her and helped Beryl to put her wedding dress on. The red headed princess then walked towards in front of a full length mirror and admired her youthful beauty. This truly was her happiest day. Her dreams of marrying the Prince of Earth will finally come true, and in a few more hours, they will promise to love and hold each other for all eternity. A wicked smile formed across her lips at the very idea. He will be hers and hers alone for all their lives. The door to her bedroom soon opened and her mother gracefully marched inside. "Just beautiful." She said proudly as she stood besides the glowing beautiful bride, who was still standing right in front of the mirror. She placed her hands on top of Beryl's shoulder and gently kissed her daughter against the cheek. "Are you ready? You don't want to be late for your own wedding." Metaria said as she carefully smoothed Beryl's hair. "I am ready mother." She said happily. "Come on then." A handmaiden holding into an elaborate rose bouquet made her way towards Beryl and handed her the sweet scented flowers. The mother and daughter walked out of the bedroom and slowly made their way towards their fate.<p>

If this day was the happiest for Beryl it was the loneliest for Serenity. The Queen of the Moon tried her hardest not to let her only daughter know of the wedding ceremony but she still had found out. It was one of the biggest event in the entire galaxy and everybody was talking about this big day, so there was no shielding her from this very knowledge. They were also invited and Selenity knew that she should at least attend the ceremony. It was her duty to do so as Queen of the Moon. The Queen doesn't intend of taking Serenity along, she didn't think it was a good idea- especially that her daughter refused to come out of her room that very morning to have breakfast with her and Ryuusei. She was thankful for Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter who stayed besides her daughter, trying to cheer her up the best that they could- but according to Venus, it was to no avail. It was true that Serenity would put on a smile for them, so that they would stop worrying about her but the four princesses knew that deep down inside, she was still hurting and neither one of them can really ease that heartache.

"Serenity, it is alright. You should be happy for Endymion... I'm sure this is the happiest moment of his life." Said Venus gently as she sat on top of the bed right next to Serenity. The Moon Princess wiped the tears that continued to fall from her eyes, and nodded her head with a forced smile upon her face. "You are right. I am being selfish to only think about myself. I should think of Endymion and his happiness." Mars glared at the blue planet that was very visible from outside the window of Serenity's bedroom. "I will..." Mercury quickly yanked her by the hand and quietly motioned for her to not say anything against the Prince of Earth. She knew this would hurt Serenity's feelings and didn't want to add more to her misery. The four of them felt strong hatred for Endymion but Mars was the only one who didn't have any problem in voicing out or showing what she truly felt for the crowned Prince of Earth. A soft tap against the bedroom door can be heard then the door slowly open. It was the Queen. The four teenage girls got up from the bed and stood a couple of distance away from it. Selenity walked towards the bed and sat right next to her daughter. Her hand reached out for Serenity and gently caressed her silken hair. "I will be back but here, I have a present for you." Selenity placed a golden locket, with a moon and a star engraved on it, on her hand. Serenity, whose eyes were red from crying, gazed at her mother lovingly with a smile across her face. "Thank you." She said kindly. Serenity opened the locket and a sweet tune started to play. "This is so beautiful Mother." She said happily as she embraced her mother tightly. Selenity hugged her daughter back, slightly pulled away then gave her a soft kiss upon her forehead. She then stood up and looked towards the four princesses. "Please watch out for the Princess." She said kindly before she walked out the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Serenity closed the locket and put the golden necklace around her neck. She then stood up from the bed, walked towards the window and looked mournfully towards Earth. She knew that in a few more hours that Endymion will no longer be within her grasp, that the promise that they have made to each other were nothing but useless words. She looked away from the blue planet and gazed towards the garden. She saw Prince Ryuusei in the garden, sitting by the water fountain. She turned her back against the windows and looked at her guardians. "I need some fresh air." She then announced. Venus looked at Serenity curiously then at Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. One thought came into their mind, that the Princess might try to go to Earth to watch the wedding ceremony. They know this wouldn't do her any good and that this may hurt her some more. It seemed like Serenity knew what was going through the mind of her guardians. "I won't escape from you all. I will be at the garden." She promised them before rushing out of her own bedroom. Serenity and Ryuusei had grown closer to each other for the past few weeks. He was not as arrogant as she thought he was. He was very compassionate towards her and made sure to cheer her up whenever he sensed that she was feeling down. "Ryuusei." She called his name quietly as she sat right next to him. The flow of the water from the fountain made a splashing sound that was soothing to the ear. "Serenity." He said with a smile across his lips as he looked towards her direction. He quickly noticed her reddened eyes and her puffy cheeks. She had been crying again and he knew exactly why. He placed an arm across her shoulders and held her close to him. "It is not your fault for not seeing how beautiful you are inside and out. He doesn't know what he is missing out by marrying her." He said kindly. Serenity had grown dearly in his heart, now that he had gotten to know her. She truly has a kind heart and very selfless. She had become his good friend and he had become hers. The smile on Ryuusei's lips had disappeared as he looked back at the water that flowed freely not far from them. He was lost in thoughts again, just like the way he was before she had invaded his privacy. Serenity gazed at his sideview profile and grew concern- completely forgetting about her own misery. "Is everything okay Ryuusei?" The Prince of Kinmoku gazed over at her and nodded his head. "Ah, do not worry about me. I just miss my home planet." He answered truthfully. "Why don't you come back home?" Her head tilted to the said as she curiously asked him. Ryuusei's brows furrowed as he tried to think of a way to answer her question. He knew, without being told that Serenity had no idea why he was at the Moon Kingdom and he honestly didn't want to be the one to break that news for her. How can he? When even himself can't picture himself being married to Serenity. "My mother just wanted me to learn more about your Kingdom." He said finally. "I see." She can't help but feel sadden by this news. "After that, you will have to go back home?" Ryuusei nodded his head. "Yes most likely but don't be sad. I will visit you." His words comforted her, somehow she knew that he will keep his words to her.

The four princesses watched this interaction from Serenity's bedroom window. They seemed satisfied with this and were truly thankful that Ryuusei was there to help them cheer up the princess, who also happened to be their dear friend. "If you ask me, I think Ryuusei will make a better husband." Said Mars truthfully. "I agree." Jupiter said as she nodded her head. Venus smiled at the two then looked at the other princesses. "If I am not mistaken, that is the reason why Ryuusei is here so he and Serenity can get to know each other and be married." Mercury seemed please with this idea as well. "He definitely is a better man than Endymion." She said in a soft voice. "Come, let us head to the garden and get some fresh air with them." Said Venus as she started to run towards the door giggling. She was soon followed by Mars, Jupiter and Mercury.

* * *

><p>I thank you all for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed it!<p> 


	17. In The Beginning 17

So sorry for the long wait! I was super busy!

* * *

><p>The young handmaiden extended her hand and Beryl placed her on top of her, as the handmaided helped her up from the porcelain tub filled with floral scented water. Another one of the handmaiden wrapped a towel around her body as she stood tall. Beryl, who was still holding on to her handmaiden, then carefully stepped out of the tub. The new bride then let go of the hand that supported her, while another handmaiden picked up the towel that sat on the counter then gently dried her exposed limbs. Once the young handmaiden was done drying her, Beryl then walked towards her vanity mirror, sat gently unto her cushioned chair while another handmaiden, carefully brushed her hair. The red-haired princess hummed a sweet song. Today was truly a beautiful day for her, she just married the man she was in love with, Endymion and in a few more minutes, they will share the night together on the royal matrimonial bed. "You look very beautiful." Said Sapphire as she walked in with a satin nightgown carefully draped against her arm. Sapphire was Beryl's senior handmaiden- the one she was closest to and the same one who had been taking care of her since she was nothing but a little baby. Beryl smiled brightly at her then gazed back at her very image on the mirror. "You really think so, Sapphire?" The princess said as she gently caress her own cheek. "I would never lie to you. Now put this on." Beryl stood up from her chair while Sapphire motioned one of the younger girl to take the towel off from Beryl's body. Once the towel was gone, she lifted her hand up while Sapphire slipped the nightgown on her stark naked body. The gown clinged on to Beryl's body, which emphasized the curve of her body. Sapphire then motioned for the handmaiden that held a robe and the girl moved towards Beryl and put the robe on top of her nightgown. "Let us go. You don't want to keep your groom waiting." Beryl could only giggle at the words of Sapphire. She followed what she was told and with her handmaidens behind her, they slowly made their way to the royal matrimonial bedroom. They were now standing in front of the bedroom and Beryl suddenly felt nervous. What was about to take place behind that close door was something she had no experience and was afraid that she will disappoint her groom. Sapphire held her hand. "It will be alright. Go. I won't be far if you need me." Sapphire let go of Beryl's hand, placed her hand on the knob and pushed the door open. Beryl meekly walked into the bedroom, the door closed behind her which completely separated her away from her handmaidens. She removed her robe and placed it by the foot of the bed and she slowly climbed on top of the bed. Endymion was no where in sight but she knew he would be in in a couple of minutes.<p>

Helios gracefully landed on a porch with Endymion right behind him. He carefully folded his wings against his sides as the now married Prince of Earth jumped off his back. He walked towards the glass door and peeked through it. He saw the form of Serenity sitting on the floor, right beside her bed with her cheek rested on top of it. He brought his hand up and carefully tapped against the glass. Serenity lifted her head up, wiped the tears that spilled down from her eyes as she looked towards the glass door. Her brows furrowed at first as she tried to figure out who the shadowy figure that stood outside her door was but when she finally able recognized him, she quickly got up and ran towards the door. She at first gazed at his eyes and he gazed back at hers with the glass between them. She then swing the door open and now nothing separated them. "What are you doing here?" She said in a weak, shaky voice. "Serenity." His arms quickly wrapped itself around her petite form and hugged her closed to him. He could tell by the sound of her voice, by the ghastly look upon her face that she had been crying. How it hurt him to see her all torn apart and this was all his fault. Oh no, it wasn't his fault at all, it was the fault of his father- if he had it his way, he would be married to her and not Beryl. "Forgive me." He said in a low whisper as he buried his face against her neck. Her body stiffened at his very touch but soon loosened up at the sound of his voice. Her arms encircled his form and held him tightly against her body. "It should have been you and not her." He slightly pulled away from her and placed both of her hands upon her cheeks. "It is you that I truly love, the one that my heart desire and not her." He looked deeply into her eyes. Tears started to spill upon her eyes as she bit down on her lower lip. She believed him. She believed the words he had spoken for she had no reason to doubt him. "I love you too Endymion but..." She placed her hand on top of his and pulled them away from her cheeks. Her head then turned to the side as she looked away from him. "Why didn't you tell me? You came to see me before your engagement was announced." Endymion slide his hand away from her grasp and placed it upon her cheek. He carefully moved her face towards his. "I didn't know how and I know it will hurt you." Her brows furrowed as tears continued to flow from her eyes. Serenity placed her hands upon his shoulders and buried her face against his chest. "What shall we do now?" She said somewhat at lost. She loves him. He loves her. In her mind the two of them should be together and not be with other people. He was at lost. What can they do? To ran away together was out of the question- he very well knew that this can cause a destructive war between his and her kingdom. "We will find a way to be together." He said finally. Serenity wiped the tears off from her eyes and looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "We will?" Endymion nodded his head as he gently held on her hand and placed a soft kiss at the back of it. "I promise you... we will. You and I will be together. Nothing will separate us." He gave her a small smile before he leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He then pulled away. "I must take my leave. Always remember that I love you." Serenity wistfully looked up at him. "I love you too." Endymion looked at her for the last time then quickly ran towards Helios. He jumped on his back but before Helios can spread his wings to fly away, Serenity called out for Endymion. "Wait!" She ran towards Helios and stood besides him. She then removed the necklace she was wearing, the golden moon locket that her mother had just given her and placed it on top of Endymion's hand. "Please keep this, as a reminder of my love to you." Endymion tightly held the locket against his hand, leaned towards Serenity again and placed a kiss upon her cheek. "I will see you again." He said softly as he straightened his body. "Let us go Helios." Serenity stood out of the way as the great white horse spread his wings. His wings gracefully flapped as they ascended from the ground then started to fly up towards the darkened skies. Serenity stood there and watched until she can see them no more.

Beryl had fallen asleep under the soft fur blanket when Endymion entered the royal matrimonial bedroom. He carefully tiptoed in, for he didn't want to wake his new bride up. He took off his boots then laid besides her, his hand continued to hold on to the moon locket that once belong to the Moon Princess. He laid on top of the bed, a distance away from Beryl and let sleep finally took over him. His hand slightly loosened up and exposed the locket that he held. Beryl's eyes lazily opened and a smile appeared across her lips as she saw that her groom was now laying next to her. She slid her body closer to him, let her slender fingers to ran through his hair and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead. She then caressed his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin under the tips of her fingers. Her eyes then moved lower down his form they fell on his hand and at the golden trinket that he loosely held on his hand. She carefully tugged on it and tried her best not to wake him up. She carefully looked upon the golden locket and she can't help but feel betrayed. How can he do this to her? This was their wedding night. The first night that the two of them were supposed to be together for the very first time and he was with her. He chose to see her first while she waited on their bed alone, wondering where he was at. Hot tears started to sting her eyes as she tried to hold the anger deep within her heart. She didn't want to yell at him nor did she want to wake him up. She didn't even want him to know that she knew of his little escapade. "That Moon Princess will pay. I will make sure that she will go through the same pain that I am going through now. Someday!" She said in a low, anger-laced voice. She breathed heavily, trying her best to calm herself down before she placed the moon locket back unto his hand. She then laid herself back down to bed, with her back against Endymion. How she hated Serenity and how she can't wait to make her pay for causing her pain.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! And most of all, thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... it is almost done!<p> 


	18. In The Beginning 18

The Queen of Kinmoku and train of servants landed on the Moon Kingdom. She had gotten the message delivered by Pluto from Queen Selenity herself, requesting to be her audience to discuss some important matters. Queen Kakyuu knew exactly what the two of them needed to discuss and she was glad for it would appear that her son made a great impression on the Queen of the Moon for him to be chosen as Serenity's betrothal. This at least what she wanted to believed in- for why else would Queen Selenity request her audience if that wasn't the situation at all. Kakyuu was queen of her planet, she too has many obligation to her kingdom and there were times that leaving her own kingdom for some rather important political meetings had not been very easy. Just like at this moment, there had been a threat of a civil war amongst the citizen of Kinmoku that she was not able to leave her Kingdom as soon as she had gotten the request from Selenity. She had to take care of that first, made sure that no blood will be shed- at least while she was away, for she knew how important the marriage between Ryuusei and Serenity was. She knew the Moon Kingdom would make a good alliance and will gain her more respect across the galaxy- not that she needed that, she already have respect from the kingdoms known and unknown to her. It wasn't the wealth either, Kinmoku was just as rich, if not wealthier than the Moon. There was something- the powerful Silver Imperium Crystal that Selenity possessed. No one know really knows how much power the crystal holds- nor do they try to possessed it, for they knew that only those with royal, lunarian bloodline can yield the crystal. Although, there are those who believed that the existence of the Silver Imperium Crystal was fabled. No one had really laid eyes on it or have seen it in use. Queen Kakyuu, on the other hand, just like Queen Metaria very much believe in the existence and the power of the legendary Silver Imperium Crystal.

Queen Selenity stood majestically with Serenity on her right side and beside the princess was Ryuusei. On her left hand, stood the green eyed Pluto and right behind them, were the four guardians of Serenity. Ryuusei was overjoy upon seeing his mother. How he wanted to run down the stairs and hug her, but know he shouldn't act in such a manner. He was of royalty and must be mindful of how he acted out in public- people always kept a close eye on them and he didn't want to be criticized for acting poorly. Kakyuu bowed her head towards Selenity once the two were standing in front of one another. Kakyuu then slightly bowed her head to Serenity then at her son, who in return, also bowed his head towards her in utter respect. "Our tea is ready." Selenity said as she led Kakyuu inside her castle and slowly lead her to the tea room with the princesses and prince in tow, just right behind them. The table, set in nine, was covered in silver cloth. Sparkling white teacups and saucers with silver moon decorations sat on top of the table right in front of its respective chairs. Beside the teacups and saucer, sat silver spoons and forks with the letter S hologram on the handle and right below the setting, laid a crispy white napkins, embroidered in silver thread and the same S hologram on it. Queen Selenity took a sit, on her right was Serenity and left was Pluto. Kakyuu sat across the Selenity and on her right was Ryuusei. Venus and Mars sat between Ryuusei and Serenity, while Mercury and Jupiter sat between Pluto and Kakyuu.

"I am so glad that you have accepted my invitation, Kakyuu." Selenity said as the butler started to pour hot tea on her cup. "I cannot deny your invitations, besides, I believe we a very important matter we must discuss." Answered Kakyuu with a soft smile upon her lips. Normally, the olive scent that emanated from his mother comforted him but somehow, Ryuusei felt rather uneasy. Are they about to discuss the future wedding between him and Serenity? His eyes moved towards the Moon princess and watched her eat a piece of cake. She giggled lightly as Venus whispered something by her ear. Serenity was beautiful and was a sweet girl. He will admit that he does care for her but his feelings for her hasn't really developed into something more than friendship. And he knows that Serenity doesn't love him that way. Her heart was still all torn apart because of Endymion- he can't help but wonder how would she take in this news. "Ideally, I wish for my daughter to marry when she turns eighteen." Selenity said as she softly gazed at her daughter's direction. Serenity felt a sharp pang right on her heart. She can't even think of marrying right now for the one person she wanted to marry was already betrothed to someone else. "That is also my wish. Ryuusei has a lot to learn still." Kakyuu said, nodding her head in approval. She was relieved that Selenity was in no hurry to marry their children, for she believed that they were both still quite very young. "Ryuusei, you are getting married? Why didn't you tell me?" Serenity said in a chirpy mood, temporarily forgetting about her heartache. "Who is the lucky girl?" She added on as she took another bite of the chocolate cake that sat on her plate. "That lucky girl is you, Serenity." Said Queen Selenity as she reached out for her daughter and softly caressed her silken black locks. Serenity stood there somewhat flabbergasted. Did she just hear right? That she and Ryuusei were going to get married when she turned eighteen. She looked towards Ryuusei's direction, who looked away from her. She studied his profile, he was handsome and was not the boy she thought he was. He had a good heart and she had grew fond of him the last few weeks that they had spent together but she definitely does not love him. Her heart was still healing from the pain that Endymion's marriage to Beryl had caused her- but besides that, she still believed that she and Endymion would still be together. He had told her so. He had promised her that the two of them would find a way to be together and she does not doubt his words at all.

"Mother can't we discuss this some other time?" Ryuusei said rather sharply. Kakyuu looked towards his direction- it wasn't a mean look but it wasn't a kind one either. The other princesses just sat frozen on their chairs, watching every movement and listening to every words spoken by each of them. "Mother! I can't marry him." Serenity said to her own mother at the verge of tears. Selenity gave her daughter a reproving look and with that one look, Serenity looked away. She had disappointed her mother and had forgotten her manners. "This will be for the best." Selenity said in a firm tone. She then looked at Kakyuu with a soft smile. "Please forgive my daughter, I assure you that she is very happy to be engaged to Prince Ryuusei." Kakyuu smiled kindly to Selenity as she nodded her head once. "Forgive my son as well. He momentarily had forgotten his manners but I can assure you, he is quite honored." She then looked at her son and placed a gentle hand on top of his. "Maybe it will be best if the two of us discuss of the upcoming engagement party." Selenity suggested as she let a soft sigh escaped her lips. She honestly didn't think the two would object openly- but she obviously she was wrong. She knew there were feelings between Serenity and Ryuusei, but it just needed more time to grow. "Let us discuss this after tea then." Kakyuu suggested as she pick up her teacup and carefully took a sip of the hot liquid. "We shall, at my library." Queen Selenity said as she too daintily took a sip from her teacup.

Serenity tried her best to hold the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She suddenly lost her appetite and no longer find the delicious cakes that sat on the table appetizing. Ryuusei sat quiet and stared at the empty plate that sat right in front of him. The thought of running away crossed his mind once again but knew he shouldn't. Besides, where can he go? He would be found and that will just bring disgrace to his family. Serenity on the other hand was wishing that this was all nothing but a dream. She was hoping that she would wake up and will find Endymion right besides her.


	19. In The Beginning 19

Married life was not blissful as she thought it would be. Beryl believed that once she and Endymion were married that it would be filled with nothing but ecstatic love and happiness, but so far none of that had happened yet. She had spend her very first night of her wedding night alone, by herself while Endymion visited the Moon Princess and the days that followed were filled with nothing but resentment. Endymion had refused to touch her, even if she had tried the best that she could to entice him. He had refused to give her a kiss, even on the cheek when they first wake up or before they head to bed. He won't even really talk to her unless if she asked him a question- and even if she were able to get him to say something, the most he would say was yes or no. He even refused to look at her and when he does, he always had that far away look upon his eyes. It was as if he was looking at her but not really seeing her, deep in her heart she knew who he was thinking of. Beryl can't help but wonder if he knew how much his actions or lack of it was hurting her. Deep anger and hatred started to fill her heart against Serenity. She cursed her and how she wished that someday, the Moon Princess would know what it would feel like to be in her position. Someday!

Queen Metaria's influence on the Earth Kingdom had grown upon the marriage of Beryl to Endymion. She already had some followers even before her daughter's betrothal and now that followers who were against and want to attack the Moon Kingdom had even increased more in numbers. This what she had been doing the last few years- to launch an attack against Selenity's kingdom. She wanted the Silver Imperium Crystal even if she can't yield it. Metaria will somehow find a way to be able to use the crystal even if she didn't have an ounce of Lunarian blood in her veins. Now, her dreams of owning that crystal was slowly becoming real for her forces had doubled. All she needed was the right time to attack and it seemed to her that right time had finally arrive. She had been talking to some of her own generals while she held onto a scroll- that scroll was an invitation for Princess Serenity and Prince Ryuusei's engagement party. "My army will be ready to attack at any given moment." Said a sinister looking man who wore a ring on his forefinger with an emblem of Neptune. He was one of the top generals on his planet who didn't particularly like the Queen of the Moon. Metaria looked over his direction with a venomous smile upon her lips. She raised the scroll for everybody to see then throw it on the middle of the table they were all sitting at. One of the man picked the scroll, he was from one of the planet outside the Solar System that Earth was part of. "We will attack at that time." She said finally. The man, who was also a general, unrolled the scroll and read what was written on it. His eyes glistened with malice as he looked back at the red haired queen. "This is a marvelous idea." The two big wooden doors which separated them from wondering ears suddenly flew open. All heads turned towards that direction to see who intruded their privacy. "Mother..." Beryl said distressed but she quickly controlled her emotions upon seeing the top ranking generals who were meeting with her mother. "I apologize. I'll leave for now." The red haired princess said apologetically as she bowed her head. Her spirits maybe dejected and want nothing but her mother's comforting words but she still knew better than to interrupt her mother. Metaria's brows furrowed at the sight of her only daughter. Beryl didn't carry an image of a blushing bride who had just gotten married but instead she was a horrid sight. Has Endymion been neglecting her daughter? She already had an idea what might be causing her daughter great distress but she wanted to hear her say it. "Beryl shut those doors and come here." She said in a soothing but firm tone. Beryl nodded her head and did as she was told. She then stood right in front of the doors with both of her hands clasped in front of her body.

Metaria lifted her right hand and motioned for her to come closer while the men just stood on their chair, and quietly watched the two women. Beryl ran towards her mother, knelt besides her and hugged the older woman tight, then buried her face against her chest. "What is it?" Metaria asked questioningly as she carefully caressed Beryl's silken locks. "It is the Moon Princess... she..." That was all that she needed to say. "Shhh... we will get her." Metaria said interrupting her daughter. She had not told her daughter of her plans to attack the Moon Kingdom nor does Beryl have any idea of what she had been intending of doing, but Metaria thought now might be the right time. Beryl was a powerful sorceress such as herself and she will be needing all the help that she could if she wanted to succeed. She knew that Beryl wouldn't try and stop her now. She can sense the hatred in her daughter's heart upon the Princess of the Moon and that hatred alone will make her even more powerful that she already was. Beryl lifted her head and looked upon her mother's face. She didn't quite understood what Metaria meant. "Get her? You mean Princess Serenity?" Metaria smiled an ominous smile at her daughter as she nodded her head. "We will attack the Moon Kingdom." Beryl's jaw dropped open at the words spoken by her mother as she unwrapped her arms around her and let them fall against her sides. She was obviously taken back and was trying the digest the information given to her. She at first thought she heard her mother wrong- or perhaps she had been joking. "Attack the Moon Kingdom?" She said still not believing her mother. The look upon Metaria's face said this was not some kind of a joke, that she was serious. Beryl stood up and looked around the room, upon each of the faces that was present in the room. She doesn't know all of them but she does recognized them. All of them, great warriors and respected on their own accord. They all carried the same fierce look that was present on her mother's face. She knew this was serious business. When the initial shock was over, her shoulders straightened and with a proud tilt of her chin, she looked back at her mother. "When?" She said firmly as her left brow lifted. If she were to find out about this before, she would have convinced her mother to not do what she intended to do but things have changed now. Princess Serenity was the reason why she was lonely and she would do everything in her powers to remove the very one thing that was blocking her and Endymion's path to happiness.

Queen Metaria gazed towards the Neptunian general that held the scroll from the Moon Kingdom and with her eyes, she motioned for him to hand the scroll to her daughter. The general stood up, walked around the table until she was standing right in front of Princess Beryl. He handed the scroll to her then walked back where he was sitting at. Beryl read what was written on the scroll and a malicious smile appeared right across her lips. "This indeed is a great idea. Nobody will expect it." Was all she could say as she looked towards the direction of her mother. Her mother nodded her head towards her daughter as she sat comfortably against her chair. The Queen lifted her head and pointed towards an empty chair. "We have more to talk about." Beryl gracefully walked towards the empty chair and sat down. She wanted to be part of this meeting and most of all, she wanted to be part of the attack against the Lunarians. She wanted Princess Serenity dead- although what she really wanted was, to see her heartbroken for the rest of the days but having the princess dead was good enough.

She was proud of her daughter and it shows as she looked at her daughter. Unfortunately, she can't let her son Kunzite know of their plans- or at least, not yet. Kunzite, just like most of the citizen of the Earth carried some sort of dislike towards the Moon Kingdom but it was also against his moral codes to commence at attack against them. He was trained to keep civil and try to keep the peace between the two kingdom. Kunzite must follow the rules that were established by Earth's main King, regardless of how he felt. He was a soldier and a very good soldier at that, but Metaria knew that when the time has come that Kunzite will follow her words. But then again, King Zeus shouldn't be a problem at all. Queen Metaria knew that she can easily persuade the King to attack the Moon Kingdom, all she had to say was that the Moon Princess was trying to break the marriage of Beryl and Endymion. That Serenity wanted Endymion all for herself, so she could marry him and rule over Earth. She smiled to herself at this very thought. Queen Metaria knew the King and the very threat of anybody from the Moon Kingdom trying to rule over Earth would not sit well upon his shoulders. She now know what she would do after the meeting she was in at this moment. Queen Metaria will head straight to King Zeus and include him in her plans. With Earth backing up her plans, she definitely will win the war.


	20. In The Beginning 20

Serenity and Ryuusei stood against one another by the doorway, with their mothers right behind them. They greeted the royal delegates across the galaxies one by one as they entered the palace. The princess's eyes were downcast as she shook the hands of their guests one by one. Ryuusei would glanced at her side to check up on her here and there. He at first thought that when Serenity found out about the news that she would be angry at him and it would ruin their slowly budding friendship, but it didn't. She still came to him for comfort and trusted him with her whole heart- but still, being betrothed to him was far from her mind. He can't quite explain it but he can't help but feel saddened about the situation. He honestly wouldn't mind being her husband- for she already made an etch unto his heart and even if he doesn't quite understand yet what he feels for her, she would be forever part of him. He knew who she wanted to be with and he only hoped that Serenity would perhaps give him a chance someday, to feel for him whatever it was the emotion he was feeling for her. It somewhat hurt him to know that she may never love him but no matter, he will remain true to her. A soft smile appeared across his lips as he wrapped his arm around Serenity's shoulders and pulled her closer towards his frame. He then kissed the top of her head to the delight of the guests who had been watching their every move. Serenity felt his arm around his shoulder and without hesitation on her part, she let him pull her closer. She was comforted by his nearness, by his scent and she can't help by lean her head against his shoulder. A shy smile appeared across her lips as she felt her cheeks blush. The pain that Endymion had caused her was still fresh in her heart but that was slowly dissipating. Somehow she knew and trusted that Ryuusei would always be there for her no matter what. She felt his lips touched the top of her head and this made her heart flutter. This new emotions that was starting to stir within her heart was still all new, for in her mind, she truly believes that she still loves Endymion. She lifted her chin up, her eyes met his sparkling blue ones, they looked into each other's eyes, within the depths of their very soul and right then, a silent pact was made between the two of them. She looked away from him as once again focused her attention on greeting their guests.

The four of them soon made their way slowly unto the ballroom, where they stood right on top of a podium. Queen Selenity stood gracefully with Princess Serenity on her left side, right besides her was Prince Ryuusei and on other end was Queen Kakyuu. Not far from behind them stood Pluto, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and two teenage boys from Kinmoku that wore the same hairstyle as Ryuusei. Queen Selenity lifted her hand, made a quick gesture to silence everybody and once she had gotten the attention of those inside the room. "I thank you all for coming to share this delightful event with us." She said as she slightly bowed her head. She then straightened her body and looked towards Queen Kakyuu, then the prince and princess that stood right between them. She then focused her attention towards the guest as she placed her hands gently on top of Serenity's shoulders. "I am here to announce Princess Serenity betrothal to Prince Ryuusei of Kinmoku." As if on cue, Ryuusei held Serenity's hand and took a step forward. Everybody in the room started to clap their hands and the room was filled with deafening but rejoicing sound from the guests. The memory from Endymion's own engagement party suddenly filled her mind and she can feel a pang of pain within her heart. Her eyes started to water as she absently minded waved at the people. Ryuusei bowed his head gracefully with a grin on his face as the guests continued to clapped their hands. He felt the sudden change on Serenity's mood and as he looked at her direction, he saw the sadness on her face. He gently tugged on her hand to get her attention. Serenity turned her head to face him and gazed up unto his eyes. The sadness in her eyes made his heart ache and he can only wish he can make her pain go away. He placed his free hand upon her cheek and let his thumb to move across her silken skin. He then leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon her lips but she moved back and turned her head to the side. His lips landed gently on her cheek instead. Those who witness this thought nothing of it, they all thought that the bride was embarrassed and the groom just as shy and inexperienced as his bride to be. Serenity's avoidance of his kiss might have injured his pride but he didn't let it get into his heart. He smile his jolly cocky smile as he face their audiences once again.

The orchestra started to play a sweet tune and the room was now filled with music. Those in attendants grabbed a partner and started to dance along the music. Ryuusei let go of Serenity's hand, for some strange reason it just didn't feel right to hold her at this moment. As if she didn't want to feel his touch at all. He didn't quite understand it for he thought everything was going well moments ago. Ryuusei was quite inexperienced still when it comes to affairs of the heart, may it be full or broken. Ryuusei walked towards the other teenage boys from Kinmoku and the three of them hugged. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus soon walked towards their direction and Ryuusei diligently introduced them to one another. Serenity made her way out of the podium and slowly walked down the steps. She placed her hand upon the steps banisters to help balance her without tripping herself when a hand grabbed her very wrist. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the gloved hand. She followed the trail of the hand, all the way to the shoulders then up at the face that owned the gloved hand. She had not recognized him at all, for he wore a white mask over his eyes but his voice gave his identity away. "May I have this last dance with you?" He said with a slight bow of his head. "Endymion." Her face brightened up with the very sight of him as she let him lead her to the dance floor. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, while his right hand gently held her waist- then placed her right hand on top of his left and started to dance along the slow rhythm of the music. "Endymion what are you doing here? Why must you hide your face?" She asked curiously as she tried to peer unto his eyes that peeked right through the mask. "I am not welcome here. None of the Earth citizens are." Her brows furrowed at that. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "I've heard of talks of war between your kingdom and mine. If this were to happen Serenity, I'm afraid everything will be changed." His tone was serious as he dipped her slightly then brought her back up. "War? Between our kingdoms?" Confusion marred her youthful face as she shook her head in disbelief. "This simply cannot be!" She cannot believe the words he had just uttered. Serenity knew that her mother will never proclaimed war on Earth or on any other planet for that matter. "Who would want war? Everybody only wants peace and they all deserve to live a happy life." She said simply as the two of them continued to dance along the rhythm of the music. He can't help but smile at her innocence and simplicity. If only thought and felt the very same way you did, then we wouldn't be in this predicament. He can't help but thought to himself. "Not the citizens of Earth." He sighed deeply. "I just want to let you know that I will protect you no matter what."

"Now let me introduce you two to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Ryuusei said to his guests from the planet Kinmoku but when he turned and looked around the podium Serenity was no where to be seen. He saw Queen Selenity who stood somewhat frozen with her eyes focused on the dance floor. He simply followed the Queen's gazed and he saw what she was looking at. It was Serenity dancing with another man. He started to walk and now stood right besides the Queen to see if he can get a closer look as to who Serenity was dancing with and his fear had come true, the princess was dancing with Endymion. His brows furrowed and sadness filled his eyes as he watched the two. He knew that he can never replaced the Prince of Earth in her heart, but maybe someday, he would be good enough for her. With his eyes shut and his fists clenched against his sides, he turned his head away from the two of them. Selenity noticed Ryuusei's presence right next to her and turned her head towards his direction. She saw the pained look upon his face before he turned away from her and she can't but feel pity for him- but also at the same time, she was glad to know that the Crowned Prince of Kinmoku has started to fall for her daughter. She moved her hand and placed it gently on top of his shoulder then gave him a comforting squeeze. Ryuusei felt this small gesture from the Queen, he turned his body to face her and gently looked at her. The Queen gazed back at her with a soft smile across her face and nodded her head reassuringly at him. He smiled back at her and that was when they heard a loud explosion just right outside the palace.


	21. In The Beginning 21

This is the last chapter and again, I would like to apologize for making you all wait. I would also like to let everyone know that there is a second and third half to this story. I know not yet how soon I can write those... for I really want to finish my other story first before jumping into another project. Anyways... I hope you all enjoyed my story! Thanks for reading and for the patience! ^o^

A loud explosion shook the very foundation of the Moon Kingdom as a bright fiery light shine through the windows. The orchestra ceased the melodic tune they were playing as all head turned towards the windows and watched the explosion that happened just a couple of feet away from the palace. Another explosion soon followed after the initial one and this, it hit the entrance door of the palace. Debris from the marbled wall flew across the room and hit some of the guests, whose body covered in blood fell right on the ground. Screams can be heard, followed by a stampede as they tried to fled out of the palace. Queen Selenity watched in horror as she watched the explosion. She had not expected this and she probably should have not let her guards down. Even she knew this would have been the perfect time to commenced an attack. The silver haired queen quickly turned to Pluto- without speaking a word, the younger female bowed her head and disappeared into thin air. She then looked at the four guardians. "The four of you, find the princess and protect her at all cost." Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter nodded their head and quickly jumped off the podium. The two males from Kinmoku quickly ran towards Prince Ryuusei- the three of them ready to fight the battle that was placed right in front of them. Queen Kakyuu ran towards her son, she too ready to fight the still yet unknown fighters. She can only hope that her own planet was at peace, that no war had started in her absence but she was wrong. Queen Metaria had brainwashed plenty of soldiers and royalties alike that the attack that was happening on the Moon Kingdom was happening all over the galaxy. Metaria knew to defeat Selenity, she must defeat all those who will come to her aid and Metaria will not allow that. She will win this war and the Silver Imperium Crystal will become hers.

Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity as if to shield her petite body from the explosion. The joyous atmosphere was no more and was now replaced by full chaotic violence. After the second explosion, the first forces of soldiers ran through the blasted door and started to attack whomever they can find. The visitors fought against their attackers the best that they could. Shots of lasers, fires, ice, wind, lightning and other forces were soon exchanged between them all as they battled one another. Endymion held Serenity on the wrist and dragged her with him. "I will protect you." He said in a rather quick tone as his free hand grabbed the hilt of his sword that rest against his side then unsheathed the sharp weapon.

"Serenity!" Screamed Venus as she defended herself with a laser heart belt against their attackers. Finding the Moon Princess had not been an easy task for the four of them. There was no order, just chaos, while some visitors ran to hide for their safety and while others fight for their own lives. How could this be? One happy celebration of betrothal had turned into a bloody massacre? "MARS SNAKE FIRE!" A snake life fire escaped Mars's forefinger as she assailed one of the intruders. "Where could she be?" Mars said out loud, while she tried to look for Princess Serenity and keep herself alive all at the same time. The four of them stayed close to one another and watched out for each other's back as they continued to look for the princess.

Prince Ryuusei had spotted Serenity as she was fleeting away with the Prince of Earth. "Over there!" He said out loud as he stretched his hand out and pointed towards the direction of where the princess was heading towards. Without hesitation he jumped off from the podium and landed smoothly on the ground below. He was followed by his two guardians and the three of them, wrestled their way through the crowd that blocked their way. "Ryuusei!" Queen Kakyuu screamed out loud for her son. Selenity saw where the boys were heading and saw her daughter far ahead, towards the three Kinmokuans were heading. "Kakyuu, we must stick together. Come on!" The two queens quickly moved towards the stairs and ran down the steps heading towards the same direction where Serenity was being taken by Endymion.

"I cannot believe you are here with her!" Beryl's eyes were blazed with jealous anger as she saw Endymion and Serenity ran out of the porch. With her was Endymion's four generals and the five of them looked towards the direction were the two stood. "What did I tell you! I told you he will betray us for that Moon Princess!" She was blinded by envious rage. Her red hair flailed all over the direction as she collected energy between her hands that she held up right in front of her chest. She quickly parted her hands and let a strong unseen force escaped from her. It shook the very ground that they were standing upon as the force headed towards the direction of Endymion and Serenity. The Prince of Earth used his own body to shield Serenity as the force destroyed everything on its path before finally hitting the two of them. Endymion took the hit and they both fell on the ground, with the prince on top of Serenity. She felt lightheaded as she laid on the hard ground with Endymion's body on top of hers. She hit her head and her back ached from the fall. She looked up at Endymion and saw that his eyes were close. "Endymion... wake up... Endymion..." She said somewhat in the verge of hysteria as she gently pushed his body on the side. She pulled herself on a sitting position and tried once again to wake the Prince up, but alas to no avail. "Endymion..." She let her fingers slide through his matted hair and felt the thick warm liquid against her skin. She lifted her hand and her face distorted at the sight of blood on her dainty hand. "ENDYMION!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

Realizing what she had done, Beryl fell on her knees on the grassy ground below her feet. She covered her face with both of her hands as she burst out crying. How could she had killed her own husband. She intended the attack for that twit and not her beloved. Now, he was gone and it was all her fault! She would pay dearly for killing her husband. Beryl's chest heaved as she breathed heavily in and out. Her eyes filled with hatred glared at Serenity as she lifted her right hand up. Her long red hair flew maniacally as she once again collected energy on the tips of her very fingers. "You killed the Prince of Earth! This was all your fault!" And with that another unseen force shoot out from her fingertip and went directly towards Serenity. "Keep your hands off of him!" The ball of energy hit Serenity and it drag her body across before it hit the marbled wall behind her back. Her eyes widened as the pain spread through her body and the lids closed over her eyes as her body fell on the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Ryuusei as he quickly rushed towards Serenity but he was too late. He was not there to protect her and now she was probably dead. He sat on the ground, while his two companions started to attack Beryl and the four generals. He gently placed Serenity's head on top of his lap and softly caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you?" He said mournfully as tears fell from his eyes. "Ryuusei..." Serenity said weakly as she tried to open her eyes. "Don't say that... you were always there..." Blood came out from her mouth as she coughed. "me..." And with that she took her last breath in and died on Ryuusei's lap. Ryuusei wrapped his arms around her lifeless body and hugged her close to him as he continued to cry bitter tears. How he wished he could have protected her, that he would have watched out for her. If only he would be given another chance, he would do just that. He would do everything in his power to make sure she was taken care of and happy. In a short period of life they had known each other, they had become close. She was his best friend.

"Serenity!" Selenity cannot believed her eyes. Her only daughter was dead and everywhere she looked, there were fighting and more death. Pluto was correct. Everything she said had come true and no matter how hard she tried to stop this turn of events from happening, it still happened. She closed her eyes and placed both of her hands by her chest, facing each other as if she was praying. The Silver Imperium Crystal that was hidden in an undisclose room at the Moon Kingdom shoot up through the skies then floated right in front of Queen Selenity. "Oh no!" A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she saw a familiar figure from the distance. "Not her too." She knew what needed to be done and must act fast if she were to save everybody, including the ones who had attacked the Moon Kingdom. "Moon Crystal Power!" With the help of the crystal, she muster every ounce of energy her body could handle and sealed everybody up. The whole place had become eerily quiet as the fighting ceased to exist. There were no one around, not even the bodies of those who had fallen. Queen Selenity, along with the Silver Imperium Crystal, fell on the ground. She was weak and dying. "I hope your next life will be better than this Serenity." She said weakly as she turned her head to the side. With her cheek pressed against the cool ground, Pluto appeared right before her. "My Queen." She said as she knelt down before the dying female.

"Please watch out for Serenity as you always have done for me." Was the Queen's last words before she succumbed to her own death


End file.
